C&C Alliance: The Suppressors (Chapter 15 WIP)
by Deruta362
Summary: M.O.D.V.A.C had worked many years to defend very popular cartoons from those that seek to end it's existence and the C&C Alliance worked to defend the world and peace from those that threatened both. When a new enemy organization plans to end the Loud House, the titular family, those involved and threaten peace, the two military forces would band together to stop this new threat.
1. Prologue 1

Author's Note (A/N): Please note that I am a beginner of writing Fanfics so don't expect the best from me. But nonetheless, I do hope that you may like it to some extent. Also this first chapter was modified to try and improve what I had previously wrote to those who are revisiting. To those who opened up this on 10/7/19, sorry about the wrong thing that was going on for the first chapter. The content that was displayed on that day for the first chapter was for something else and I accidentally put it here, but I've realized this and now the proper content for this chapter has been uploaded, sorry about that.

* * *

 **M.O.D.V.A.C USA**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **The Loud Family**

 **No military occupation**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Location confirmed**

"There is always a reputation for any known thing.

Cartoons, especially and particularly those who live with us in reality are one of them.

It was either you don't know about it, you don't care, you like it, or you don't.

For everything that can be loved and can be loved by many, there are also always those who will hate.

"Sometimes the hate can go into your head, sometimes too much.

The hate can make a bad influence on anyone.

So much to the point where hatred over something becomes an obsession.

And when it becomes an obsession, there is a chance that someone will swear to terminate the very thing they hate.

Often, people think alike and even want to join and be allies.

It can get to the point where it can become a group or an organization with the sole purpose of hatred over something.

This organization can lead to the point of doing anything they can to end the thing they hate, even through violence.

Violence of many sorts, including massive attacks, destruction of property, and eliminating anyone who liked the thing they loathed heavily.

Well unfortunately for them, there will be consequences.

Consequences that will shadow them, make them struggle over, anything that can slow their progress down… or even end them out of existence.

"But they will make anything count, even if it is something that is critical to keep their hatred.

But no matter what, hatred will always be on every turn, ready to come and attack.

And those who are in deep hatred of you existing cartoons, haters may be ready to attack.

But it is something you do not have to worry about too much. For we, the Military Organization Defending Very Awesome Cartoons got your back."

* * *

 **May 2017-8:00 AM**

 **Unknown**

 **Undisclosed Location**

* * *

A man, who could not be seen as the location was mostly dark, was looking from above the catwalk seeing some other men doing various things. Some were looking inside crates that were filled with Volk-47 energy rifles*, foreign copies of such rifles and crates that have RPG-7s and ammo for all aforementioned weapons. Others were doing something to junker cars while others were testing heavy energy machine guns mounted on pickup trucks or using the weapons they have acquired at a makeshift targeting range.

There was someone else who was standing besides the mysterious man, his face was obscured but the rest of him could be seen and he was shorter than him. He was usually to referred as the man's best friend and the second in command.

"Are our men ready for the attack?" The man asked his friend.

"The men we have selected are ready to make their move." The man's friend replied.

"Attackers?"

"Marksmanship is very good when I saw them. They could even hit some of the chess pieces from far away."

"Planning?"

"We have agreed to do the old bomb then gun type of plan."

"The package?"

"All set for delivery to the designated address."

"How about the technicals?"

"Mostly functional, although some of the gunners are having a bit of trouble when the drivers have to make evasive maneuvers."

"That'll have to do since they're mostly gonna attack in a straight line or while the technicals hold positions for the attack."

"Very well then. Do you want to go through with this plan of attack?"

"Of course I would. Do this for all of us as we all share a common hatred and together will we end it here and today."

"And what about law enforcement?"

"They know what to do. Just take them out. And I don't care if they're police, S.W.A.T or even FBI or military. We will take out anybody who stands in our way and no one, not even the new so called Military Organization Defending Very Awesome, more like Very Horrible, Cartoons and even the Command and Conquer Alliance would stop us in our plans."

"And what if those forces do stand in our way?"

"You idiot you should know by now."

"Yes I know and I understand." It took a brief moment before the friend of the mysterious man asked, "Shall I initiate the plan?"

"Very well, execute our plan of attack right now."

Both the mysterious man and his friend left the catwalk and went below to the room. Someone, who was going to be partaking in the operation that the mysterious man and his best friend talked about, approached the two as they head downstairs.

"Is everything set to go sir?"

"Yes tell the others to go on with the plan."

The person went back down with the mysterious man and the second in command and into the large room. The person told the others that were with him,

"Okay everybody. Just got the news from our boss, we are ready to go with the plan."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Said the mysterious man. "You guys go and carry that plan out. It is about time that we end the very thing we hate and we will do it right now!"

"You heard the boss, let's go! Let's end what we've been hating on for months!"

"Yeah Let's do it!"

And so everybody who was in the room, except for the two mysterious men, got into the amounts of pickup trucks and junker cars that were chosen to carry out the plans and have driven out of the undisclosed location.

The mysterious men made a sinister chuckle and they would hope that they would end what they have hated dearly.

* * *

A/N:

* - energy weapon and my fanfic series' equivalent to the AK-47


	2. Prologue 2

A/N: At the time of this and all subsequent chapters up to 7 is where my writing isn't really good and is at the lowest peak. I may be able to improve on it but only if I have the time and if I am interested to do so.

* * *

 **The Loud Family**

 **Franklin Avenue**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **5 Minutes Before the Attack**

* * *

The Loud Family was returning from a long camping trip that went better than they expected. The streets seemed pretty quiet and there was not that much traffic possible due to the fact they came back early in the morning and because of that it was much to relief of all of the

"Okay gang, we're almost home." Said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, and that camping trip was pretty good." Said Lincoln.

"Maybe, but it wasn't as good as last time's camping trip." Leni said.

"What are you talking about, it was literally horrible." Said Lori, with slightly low temper.

"How could it be so horrible? Leni asks. "What about the rainy days, the aggressive creatures and the sounds of chainsaws?"

"Those things were literally the exact reasons why last time was horrible." Lori replied with the same amount of temper.

"No they're not."

"Yes they literally are."

"NO, They're not!"

"Yes they are."

"Both of you calm down." Rita said with slight amounts of anger. "Don't talk about last time's camping trip for now okay?"

"Okay." Said both Lori and Leni.

"Hey at least we've got a good trip this time, that's important." Said Lincoln

"True."

* * *

A mile behind the Loud family, passing through Flip's, was the junker car and armed pickup trucks (technicals) that came out of the undisclosed location.

"Sir, we have the target on our sights." Said the driver in the junker. "Permission to engage and attack?"

"Negative. Do not attack just yet. Just follow them to their house and make sure you don't get too close to them or raise suspicion in any other way. I will contact you later for further instructions."

"Copy that sir."

"Is it time yet?" Asked one of the pickup truck drivers through a communications speaker.

"No, not yet." The junker driver replied. "Continue following them to their house."

"Understood. The time of hate will come to and end."

"Dude that's just cheesy." Said the guy who was next to him.

"Shut up."

As the group of trucks and a junker car were driving, a drone was flying over the sky. After it passes over Vanzilla, the spy drone then passes over the odd looking junker car. The drone's camera saw that the junker car looked like it had some odd looking cargo on the seats. The drone also passed over the pickup trucks behind the junker car.

After the drone flew over the group, one of the drivers of the technicals asked over the radio,

"Hey, what was that?"

"I think that was a drone." Replied another one of the technical drivers

"Do you think that's bad?"

"Probably not, let's just carry out our plan."

* * *

Meanwhile inside a base located far away from Royal Woods...

"US commander, I have something that might want to report." Said the Allied commander of the Red Alert Alliance.

"Speak to me Allied commander." The US commander of the Generals Elite commanded.

The Allied Commander zoomed in on the convoy of a junker car and a few trucks "There seems to be some weird junker car with cargo of some sort."

"What kind of cargo?"

"I can't exactly tell, but it looks like munitions or explosives, could be a terrorist."

"What about the line of technicals that looked identical to each other the drone just passed over?"

"I don't exactly know US commander. Is the GLA commander doing something?"

"No, those aren't GLA trucks. They don't have the faction color nor the truck models that the GLA uses."

"Who do you think those vehicles belong to?"

"Seems to be a group of people of some sort, seeing that the trucks look near identical to each other. I can't exactly tell why they're here or what they are planning however."

"Well whatever it is, should we be concerned?"

"Probably."

"Should we warn everybody else about this?"

"Not just yet. We need to see if there's anything else about this and what will happen, but for now continue the spy drone recon Allied commander."

"Yes US commander."


	3. Prologue 3

" **The Silence Awakens"**

 **May 2017-8:30 AM**

 **The Loud Family and M.O.D.V.A.C**

 **1216 Franklin Avenue**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

* * *

The Loud Family has just arrived at home. They started unpacking their things that they took to the camping trip and placed them in the house. While they were unpacking, the junker car that was following them alongside the pickup trucks pulled up being far enough so that the family don't get suspicious.

"Okay sir, the Loud family is at their house and me and the others are close."

"Are the explosives set?"

"Yes sir. Explosives are primed and ready."

"Ready to do this for all of us? To end the very thing we hate?"

"Yes sir. Let's do this in victory."

The driver of the junker car then steps on the gas and quickly accelerates, warning the Loud Family as the junker driver yelled "OUR HATRED ENDS HERE! ATTACK!"

The junker driver attempted to run any of the Louds over, but they all dodged the junker car. But instead of the driver turning around, the driver continued to floor it and crashed into the Loud House. Once the driver crashed into the house, he sacrificed himself by pushing a button which detonated the cargo inside the junker car, causing it and the front door of the house and anything near it to explode.

None of the shrapnel from the junker car's explosion, nor did the remnants of the front of the house hurt any of the Louds. However, the pickup trucks that followed the junker car and the Loud family soon pulled up next to the house. Everyone inside the trucks soon got out and opened fire on the Louds. The Louds quickly ran in two groups, circling around their house and went onto the back.

"Don't let them get away." Said one of the attackers as he and the others ran to where the Louds were going.

But before the attackers could do so, they heard and saw two L-ATVs colored orange and black pulling up near the house. Some of the attackers soon opened fire on the L-ATVs, but one of the soldiers in it got onto the pintle mounted laser machine gun and fired it, hitting or even taking down some of the attackers as they tried to take cover onto their trucks. While taking cover behind the trucks, the attackers continued to open fire on the soldiers.

Soon after, some of the soldiers inside the L-ATVs got out and went behind the house to rescue the Loud Family.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes sir, we are." Said Rita.

"We've got to get you all out of here." Said one of the soldiers as he and some other soldiers got some of the Louds up and got them to the L-ATVs, defending them along the way.

Just as one of the soldiers escorting the Loud family reached the L-ATVs, he got hit by some of the shots from one of the attacker's Volk-47s which were equipped with suppressors, killing the soldier. After that, more soldiers came to defend the Loud Family as the former continued to fire on the attackers and got onto some of the L-ATVs.

"No! Stop them!" Yelled one of the attackers. Some of the attackers then pulled out AT missile launchers and fired it against one of the L-ATVs, hitting it but not destroying it and keeping everyone inside, including the Louds safe from the explosive blast. Soon after that, they tried firing again but some of them got shot down by the soldiers. The attack still continues as both sides try to take each other down.

* * *

Not far away from the attack, two GLA technicals were doing their patrol until both the gunners and the drivers saw what was going on ahead of them.

"Hey what's going over there?" One of the technical gunners asked.

"Looks like an attack." One of the drivers replied.

"Wait are they attacking the Loud Family?"

"What makes you say that?"

"We're on Franklin Avenue right?"

"I guess so. Let's take a closer look just in case."

One of the technical drivers then called the C&C Alliance base: Loud.

* * *

"This is the US commander."

"US commander we have some attackers attacking the Loud House and possibly the Loud Family. Permission to engage the enemy?"

"Negative do not get involved." The US commander answered. "I repeat do not get involved. M.O.D.V.A.C is already taking care of the situation and I don't want to make things worse for both the C&C Alliance and M.O.D.V.A.C."

"Yes I understand." Said the technical driver.

* * *

"Hey, what's that over there?" One of the attackers asked, pointing at the two technicals that were not far away, approaching him and the other attackers.

"Are those ours?"

"No, they aren't. THEY'RE GLA! IT'S THE GENERALS ELITE."

"Take those technicals down friends."

The attackers then turned around and fired their AT missile launchers at the technicals, destroying both of them.

* * *

"What happened?" The US commander asked.

"US commander, we have lost two of our patrol technicals." Said the Allied commander.

"Let me see."

The two commanders then saw that the attackers destroyed the two patrol technicals.

"Should we send in more and fight back?"

"Negative, I don't want any of us to get involved any further and make things worse on the long run."

However, a Humvee was driving along Franklin Avenue and saw the attack going on.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" The Humvee driver asked.

"This is the US commander. Do not engage in the attack. We do not want to get involved on this one."

But before the Humvee could turn around and get away, the attackers destroyed the Humvee.

"We've lost a Humvee." Said the Allied commander. "Should we engage?"

"Negative, we've only lost three units and that is not much."

* * *

"We need backup immediately." Commanded by one of the soldiers, calling the base.

"Guys bad news, there's more of these baddies."

Soon, more pickup trucks with more attackers came in and opened fire on the soldiers near the L-ATVs, taking some of them out. However, none of the L-ATVs that are near the soldiers aren't destroyed yet, especially the ones with the Loud Family members.

"Guys, destroy those L-ATVs." Said one of the attackers.

"Which one? The ones over there or the ones coming towards us?"

"What are you even talking abou-"

The attackers then saw more L-ATVs coming towards them. They were quickly destroyed once the attackers saw them.

"Where's backup?" Asked by one of the soldiers.

"Backup is lost." His commander said. "I'll send some more as fast as I can."

* * *

"US commander, the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers in the attack are in a critical status."

"We still won't engage the attackers and get involved Allied commander."

"But backup for them is taking a long time."

"We still won't get involved."

"But US commander, M.O.D.V.A.C and the L-ATVs that have the Loud Family may not take much longer."

"Hold on, let me contact M.O.D.V.A.C."

He then called the M.O.D.V.A.C commander and asked him "It looks like your men are in big trouble. How long until your backup for the Louds arrive?"

"It's taking a long time US commander." The M.O.D.V.A.C commander replied. "I need you to send some of your soldiers to help us while my forces try to arrive as quickly as they can."

"That's a negative." Said the US commander. "I'm not sending my men into a war they shouldn't be involved in."

"But our vehicles carrying the Louds are critically damaged. I'm not sure when more of my troops will arrive on the counter-attack."

"Still not happening."

"Uh US commander, there's more of those attackers." The Allied commander said.

"Show me."

As they saw that there were more of the attackers, heading to the Loud House, the attackers also destroyed any military and law enforcement vehicle or soldier they could find, including those of the Generals Elite and the Red Alert Alliance.

"It looks like they're also taking down our units on patrol US commander, we're our patrol range rapidly."

"*Groans* Okay I've had enough." The US commander then called the M.O.D.V.A.C commander again and said "You want reinforcements from us? Fine, but only because the attackers are attacking our patrolling units too as they're heading towards the Loud House."

"Oh thank you US commander, send them immediately."

"I will. This is the US commander, I need units at 1216 Franklin Avenue to protect the Loud Family and assist M.O.D.V.A.C."

"Copy that, we'll assist M.O.D.V.A.C over." Said one of the Allied soldiers.

After that, soldiers of the Generals Elite and the Red Alert Alliance got their weapons ready and got into their transport vehicles, heading out to 1216 Franklin Avenue.


	4. Prologue 4

It's 8:41 AM and the attack still continues as neither side has achieved their goal. The attackers still haven't taken out the Loud Family and the M.O.D.V.A.C are struggling to take down the attackers as backup is taking a long time to arrive. While the two sides struggle, the C&C Alliance may be able to break the stalemate in M.O.D.V.A.C's favor having no choice but to be involved and to intervene.

* * *

"Where's the reinforcements?" One of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers asked. "We needed them a few minutes ago."

"They were taken down remember. But I've gotten word from the commander that the C&C Alliance is coming in as reinforcements as well."

"Well whoever it is we need help right now. I don't know how long the Louds are going to survive in these severely damaged L-ATVs."

The Generals Elite and Red Alert Alliance vehicles that are transporting their soldiers from their respective sub-alliances are making their way to 1216 Franklin Avenue, taking out any attackers that attempted to attack them along the way. As they have gotten closer to where the attack is currently taking place, they find out that more attackers have joined in the attack, turning around to attack the C&C Alliance reinforcements assuming that they're M.O.D.V.A.C's reinforcements.

* * *

"There's more of those C&C troops." Said one of the attackers.

"Take 'em out." Said another one of the attackers as they turned around to attack the C&C troops.

As some of the attackers started opening fire on the C&C soldiers backing up M.O.D.V.A.C rescue teams, the C&C soldiers opened fire back on the attackers, taking some of the attackers out as the former approached with some of the C&C Alliance units lost as well.

"This is the US commander to all C&C Alliance troops near 1216 Franklin Avenue. M.O.D.V.A.C is under attack by unknown assailants attempting to eliminate the Loud Family and needs immediate assistance. Take down all attackers that are attempting to eliminate the Loud Family."

"Copy that, we have the attackers on sight."

The newly arrived C&C troops, acting as reinforcements for M.O.D.V.A.C troops that are already at 1216, continued firing at the attackers.

"There's too many of them." Said one of the attackers.

"We still have enough AT troops to take those vehicles out." Said another one of the attackers. But just as the AT attackers attempted to destroy the L-ATVs and the C&C reinforcement vehicles that just arrived, they were quickly taken out. However, the AT attackers did managed to take down some of the C&C Alliance transport vehicles

"Damn it. That's our anti-vehicle troops."

"Should we send in some more?"

"I'll make a call." But just as he was about to he was shot by one of the soldiers. Things were now looking bad for the attackers as they now down to only eight of them.

The crossfire still continues though as the attackers were still managing to hold their ground and had taken out some of the soldiers on both sides. But things were still getting desperate for the attackers as there were only a few of them left now.

"We're losing it. I thought we would win."

"I thought so too, but those stupid M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C scum had to ruin our day to end our hatred."

"Should we retreat?"

"No way, we're cornered. This is it for us."

The attackers continued to attack their enemies, especially the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers as the former made their last ditch effort to kill the Loud Family. One by one, the attackers are taken down or have been taken into custody by both military forces while both forces also face casualties as the attackers were still active and alive. And as for the C&C Alliance and M.O.D.V.A.C, they have successfully secured the Loud Family, but at the cost of many troops and the Loud House being heavily damaged.

"This is the M.O.D.V.A.C commander. I see that the crossfire has stopped. Are the Louds okay?"

"Yes sir, the Louds are okay and are protected but their house is heavily damaged. M.O.D.V.A.C reinforcements are no longer needed right now."

"Excellent. Now report back and have the Loud Family stay at our base for now. It's time to find out who is responsible for this attack and launch a counter-attack."

While at the C&C Alliance side.

"This is the Allied commander. Are the Louds okay?"

"Yes sir." Said one of the GI soldiers. "The Louds are alive, the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers defending them are okay, and are reporting back."

"Okay let's go home. I think we had enough involvement for today."

"I don't know. Something tells me this is just the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location…

"What do you want?"

"Sir, our attackers have failed to kill the Loud Family." The voice was coming from the only attacker that escaped from death.

"What, DAMN IT! How did they fail!?"

"Sir, it was the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers that have foiled our attack."

"Those ignorant assholes! Do they not know how horrible our targets are!? Get more of our men and make them pay for foiling our plans!"

"Yes sir. We will send them, including those stupid Louds to their grave."

"GOOD! Now go you piece of s***, while our soldiers are still being worthwhile."

"I understand."


	5. Prologue 5

A/N: Fanfic story making is not really my number one priority. Due to the fact that I have a lot of work to do, including school and that I just really want to play other games and doing other stuff trying to find inspiration for my fanfic stories, expect uploads of new chapters, including other fanfics that I will make to take a long time and updates of my fanfic stories to be less often than normal after the upload of this chapter.

* * *

 **Royal Woods News Channel**

 **May 2017-9:00 AM**

 **The Loud Family, M.O.D.V.A.C and C &C Alliance**

 **1216 Franklin Avenue**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **15 Minutes After the Attack**

* * *

"Breaking news. Half an hour ago, an attack has just been unleashed on 1216 Franklin Avenue at 8:30 AM. Unknown attackers have been spotted apparently attempting to eliminate a family of two parents and eleven kids named the Loud Family. Thankfully none of the family members were hurt thanks to the Military Organization Defending Very Awesome Cartoons coming to rescue the Loud Family and was able to stop the attacks with the help of the Command and Conquer Alliance. However it did come at the cost of the family's household being heavily damaged by these attackers as well as some soldiers of both military forces. The motive of these attackers are unclear and M.O.D.V.A.C have found out who is responsible for this attack. Here is what the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C has to say."

As soon as he appeared on screen, the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C started talking.

"Uh thank you. We have responded well to this new threat and have successfully stopped those who dare to try to eliminate an innocent family for an unknown cause. Was it out of hatred or was it out of anger? I think it has something to do with the former since I would never think that you would professionally form a plan to try to kill someone just for the sake of cooling down from your anger and ending what you hate. I have found out that this is a new enemy group that wants to take down not just this family, which are the main people of this place, but also want to take Royal Woods and eliminate all of the fans of this particular show in order to achieve their goal and want to take down this cartoon altogether because they hate it and the fans."

"And what shall we call this new enemy group?"

"For want a better name, they are called the Suppressors."

"And will these Suppressors continue to attack the Loud Family out of their hatred?"

"Not just the Loud Family, but anybody and anything that is in this world. And they will not stop until we destroy them or until they take down anything that is associated with their hatred. And there is also no doubt that these attackers will stop here. They will continue to attack us too and not just stopping in taking down the Loud House and possibly even destroy Royal Woods. But do not worry, for we, the Military Organization Defending Very Awesome Cartoons will make sure that attacks like this will not happen. And even if they do, they will not succeed in fulfilling their evil pleasures and ideologies."

* * *

5 minutes after the conference, in the C&C Alliance Base: Loud…

"US Commander, are sure you do not want to go to war against the Suppressors?" The World Socialist Alliance commander asked.

"Yes I am sure World Socialist Alliance commander." The US commander replied. "I will not risk our soldiers to go into a war they should not be involved in."

"But US commander, what if the Suppressors launch an attack against us for what happened?"

"Do not worry about it. We will be ready to attack them when they attack us. And don't worry about launching a counter-attack to stop the Suppressors. M.O.D.V.A.C has already gotten it covered."

Soon after, the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C has put out his transmission to the C&C Alliance and the latter took the transmission.

"What do you want M.O.D.V.A.C commander?" The Allied commander asked.

"C&C Alliance, while we are preparing for our counter-attack, a large fleet of Suppressors are moving out to attack you."

"I thought you have all of it covered."

"We did. But it appears that there are more haters of the Loud House than we thought and must've slipped through our radar."

"They must've thought of that when we got involved in the attack earlier. They must be doing this in revenge."

"They certainly are US commander. That and it looks like they won't stop for anything until the Loud House and all evidence of it are nothing but a faded memory. Anyways, the Suppressor attack fleet will be arriving in ETA ten minutes. You better get ready for them."

"Oh we are certainly ready for this M.O.D.V.A.C commander. You continue with your counter-attack against the Suppressors. We'll take care of the attack fleet heading to our base."

"Will do US Commander."

The M.O.D.V.A.C commander terminated the transmission after that.

"Commanders, you know what to do. Get your forces ready and prepare for an ambush against the Suppressor attack fleet. And also, get defenses ready just in case if the Suppressors plan to attack us directly."

"Understood." Said the other commanders. After that they got out of the command center to ready their soldiers for battle.


	6. Ambush

**M.O.D.V.A.C USA**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **The Loud Family**

 **No Military Occupation**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Status: Re-located**

 **Re-location:**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Re-location Camp 315**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud**

 **Changing Faction Systems:**

 **C &C Alliance**

 **C &C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **Jarmen Kell**

 **Elite Marksman and Hero Unit of GLA Sub-army of the Generals Elite**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Location Confirmed**

"Jarmen Kell, what's your status?"

"GLA commander, I am at the roof of Flip's Food and Fuel with some pathfinders, using it as a vantage point to see if the Suppressor attack fleet is coming by."

Sounds of two lines of moving pickup trucks, along with laser fire occur not far away from Jarmen and the pathfinders.

"Ah, I see them. And they are gunning down civilians."

"Is the ambush ready?"

"Yes commander, they are ready."

"Begin ambush on my mark."

"Make sure they don't make it to our base or kill any more civilians."

"I understand. Pathfinders, line them up."

"They're in full view."

 **Scanning:**

 **Jarmen Kell**

 **Armament:**

 **SVD E-Dragunov, KSVK-L**

 **Role:**

 **Sniper, Hero**

 **Scanning:**

 **Pathfinder**

 **Armament:**

 **H &K MSG90EL**

 **Role:**

 **Sniper**

 **Scanning Enemy:**

 **Suppressor Technical**

 **Armament:**

 **Browning M2L7 Heavy MB**

 **Role:**

 **Non-standard Tactical Transport Vehicle**

 **Tracking:**

 **Jarmen Kell**

 **Elite Marksman and Hero Unit of GLA Sub-army of the Generals Elite**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Day 1 – 9:25 AM**

 **Location Confirmed**

* * *

" **Ambush"**

 **May 2017-9:25 AM**

 **Jarmen Kell and the C &C Alliance**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Day 1 of the War Against the Suppressors**

Not far away from Jarmen Kell, the pathfinders that were with him and Flip's Food and Fuel was the Suppressor attack fleet that was supposed to assault the C&C Alliance base at Royal Woods. The fleet consisted of two lines of Suppressor technicals that only rivaled the ones used by the GLA and are currently attacking civilians along their way.

 **(Track: C &C Generals-GLA Battle Theme 04)**

"Okay, wait until the GLA commander signals us, and I'll deal the first blow." Said Jarmen Kell, readying his KSVK-L at the Suppressor attack fleet. The pathfinders were too readying their sniper rifles as well.

The Suppressor attack fleet was getting closer to Flip's, as Jarmen Kell and the pathfinders started aiming at one of the leading Suppressor technical's driver.

"Wait for it." Said the GLA commander. After some time, seeing that the fleet got close enough, he then yelled "NOW!"

Jarmen Kell fired his KSVK-L at the driver of the leading technical that was on the right side of the fleet, taking him out. The technical that was leading the right side of the fleet lost control after that, hitting the technical next to it and crashing onto a wooden pole. Thankfully, none of the civilians got hurt after the crash.

"What was that?" One of the Suppressor attackers asked.

"A sniper. Suppressors, get to your positions."

The Suppressor attack fleet then stopped their technicals and Suppressor attackers got out of them, getting into positions and covering each side of where they were.

"Do you see any enemies?"

"No, I don't. Seems pretty quiet."

As the Suppressor attackers got out, the pathfinders were waiting for their turn to deal the shot.

"Pathfinders, attack." Said the US commander.

The pathfinders on the rooftop of Flip's fired their energy sniper rifles and it hits some of the Suppressor attackers, taking them out.

"There, I see snipers on that roof." Said one of the Suppressor attackers, pointing at the pathfinders on the rooftop of Flip's.

"Get them."

The Suppressor attack fleet then opened fire at the pathfinders. Jarmen Kell and the pathfinders then jumped out of the rooftop of Flip's and attempted to get away from the attackers.

"Ambush fleet, now." Said the US commander.

Soon, a squadron of three of both Humvees and GLA technicals then came in and engaged the Suppressors attack fleet.

"Chew on these Suppressors." Said one of the Humvees as the passengers inside opened up their firing ports, pointed their weapons out and fired them onto the suppressors. The passengers inside the other Humvees do the same. As for the technicals, the gunners fired their weapons against the attack fleet.

* * *

"IT'S THE C&C ALLIANCE!" One of the Suppressor attackers yelled.

"Take them down. Don't let them get in our way of our"

* * *

The Suppressor attack fleet soon opened fire on the ambush fleet. The battle was now on as Suppressors attackers started losing their soldiers one by one. However, they started using their technicals as cover, moving some of them to make sure one of the sides of the technical faces the ambush fleet.

During the crossfire, the Humvees in the ambush fleet stopped and their passengers continued to fire against the Suppressors. The technicals stopped as well, but the passengers inside got out of the technical and the gunners continued firing their machine blasters at the Suppressor attack fleet. Missile launcher units attempted to take out the Suppressor technicals to deny them from having cover.

The attack still continues as both sides continue firing against each other. Soon some of the Suppressor attackers moved into the nearby buildings and garrisoned them, opening fire from the buildings after that. More tried to move in, but they were quickly taken out by Jarmen Kell and the pathfinders that were with him as he and the others returned.

The Suppressors inside the garrisoned buildings have an advantage against the C&C ambush troops because the building gives them extra protection from laser and missile fire. Jarmen and the other snipers tried firing at the Suppressors that are in the buildings as the latter are aiming at the ambush troops out of the windows. The result varied and some attempts got some of the pathfinders killed by the Suppressor attackers that garrisoned inside the buildings.

"We've got to do something about those garrisoned buildings." Said Jarmen Kell as he and the other snipers were under fire.

"I'd throw a flashbang but I don't have any." Said one of the rangers. "And plus there's too many Suppressors in the area."

As that was going on Jarmen Kell contacted his commander.

"This is Jarmen Kell to the GLA commander. I need support to clear out those garrisoned buildings."

"I'd like to help with some toxin tractors but there are civilians in the area. I don't want to risk casualties like that."

"What about a dragon tank?"

"Again, civilians in the area. Don't want to burn them and get bad publicity for that."

"There has to be something. What about air support?"

"I don't know about the attack fleet's anti-air capabilities."

"Maybe I can help with that." Said the US commander who was with the GLA commander. "I can send some Chinooks with rangers to clear out those garrisoned buildings."

"Good. Can you send those in?"

"As long as the attack fleet doesn't have anti-air and/or missile troops. If that's the case, take them out."

"I don't see any-"

Suddenly, some of the Suppressors pull out missile launchers to take down the attacking Humvees, destroying one of them and killing everyone inside it. As soon as Jarmen and the pathfinders saw this, they quickly used their rifles to take them out. However, there were other anti-vehicle troops that they couldn't see as missiles came out of where the Suppressor attack fleet was.

"Brethren, take out any of the Suppressors with missiles." Jarmen Kell said to the ambush fleet. "They are our top priority if Chinooks are gonna come here and clear out those garrisoned buildings."

"Roger that, we'll take them out." Said one of the rangers.

The ambush troops quickly took out as many of the Suppressor missile attackers as they could.

"We're losing men here." Said one of the Suppressors.

"Not to worry, we still have some inside the buildings. There's no way they could take them out."

"This is Jarmen Kell to the US commander. The Suppressor attack fleet is clear of all missile attackers. Send in those Chinooks."

Although the missile attackers were cleared out, the Suppressors that were behind the technicals or within the buildings still remained. Soon, Chinooks came in and Rangers soon rappelled down to the garrisoned buildings. They got into the buildings and cleared all of the Suppressors that were in them. The garrisoned structures were now at the C&C Alliance's advantage as they now gain control of them. Now all that remains for the alliance was the Suppressors that were outside.

* * *

"Oh s***, let's get out of here." Said one of the remaining Suppressors.

"Hold on for a second."

"What is it?"

"This is Suppressor attacker number 63581. I need armored reinforcements."

"There's no time for reinforcements. We need to attack."

* * *

 **(Current track ends here)**

Soon in their last stand, all of the Suppressors that remained opened fire and some even attempted to enter the garrisoned buildings. This remained only for so long until all of them were either shot down or surrendered.

"Well looks like it's over now. We won." Said one of the Humvees.

However he spoke too soon as two T-54s and one BMP-1 appeared and approached the ambush fleet.

"Hey what's that over there?" One of the RPG troopers asked.

"Looks like a few tanks up approaching." Replied one of the Rangers.

"Do you think they're the Suppressors?"

"Maybe."

They were soon correct when BMP opened fire on the ambush fleet, taking out some of the US Rangers and GLA rebels.

"Oh man, I underestimated the Suppressors. They got tanks.

"Open fire. OPEN FIRE!"

All of the ambush fleet and those inside the garrisoned buildings soon opened fire on the armored reinforcements. But little to no avail though. Jarmen Kell, who was on the rooftop of Flip's, got down from it and ran to the ambush fleet.

One of the T-54s fired it's cannon and it hit one of the garrisoned buildings, killing some of those inside.

The armored reinforcements got closer and closer as the ambush fleet continued to open fire. The ambush missile soldiers managed to take out the T-54s but the BMP soon shot down the missile launcher carrying soldiers into shreds, although not literally.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do?" One of the rangers asked.

"Stand back. I have them in my sights." Said Jarmen Kell as he was on one of the technical beds as he took off the laser battery off of his KSVK-L and loaded it with one that uses explosive armor-piercing laser rounds. He aims his KSVK-L at the BMP and fires it. The laser round that launched out the rifle flew out and pierced right through the armor of the BMP and it explodes within the interior of it, killing all of the crew inside the BMP and rendering it neutralized.

 **(Track: C &C Generals-GLA Victory)**

"Okay, now we've won." Said one of the Humvees.

"This is Jarmen Kell to the C&C Alliance Base: Loud. The attack fleet is down and we are heading back."

"Excellent work Jarmen Kell." Said the GLA commander. "Mission accomplished."

Soon after, all of the ambush fleet, including Jarmen Kell went back.

 **(Current track ends here)**


	7. Counter-Attack

**C &C Alliance**

 **C &C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **Jarmen Kell**

 **Elite Marksman and Hero Unit of GLA Sub-army of the Generals Elite**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Changing Faction Systems:**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C USA**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Location Confirmed**

The satellite camera zooms in onto the M.O.D.V.A.C squadrons who are moving and switches to satellite's ground surveillance camera.

"This is Sargent Avera to the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C. Our squadron along with the counter-attack forces 21 and 63 are close to the designated Suppressor base. ETA no more than five minutes."

"Roger that Sargent. Be advised Suppressor troops within the designated area are in small groups but are potentially dangerous. Proceed with caution when approaching enemy lines over."

"Copy that M.O.D.V.A.C commander we-"

Soon sounds of explosions, laser fire, and screams are heard. The camera in the database network scans the Suppressor base for the artillery cannons.

"Oh shoot. Look out! LOOK OUT!"

"Sargent what is going down over there?"

"Commander we are receiving heavy fire from mortars and artillery. The counter-attack squadrons are struggling to move forward. Requesting immediate air support."

"Roger that Sargent Avera. I'll send in air support as soon as I can. Move away from artillery as they arrive."

 **Located:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Day 1 – 9:30 AM**

* * *

" **Counter-Attack"**

 **May 2017-9:30 AM**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen of M.O.D.V.A.C**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Day 1 of the War Against the Suppressors**

Sounds of explosions are heard as shells from mortars and artillery pieces flew from the air onto the M.O.D.V.A.C counter-attack squadrons that were heading to the Suppressor base that was found in Royal Woods. Far away, the Suppressors on the roof of their base kept loading their artillery after it fires it's round over and over to take down the M.O.D.V.A.C squadrons. The shells that were coming down kept doing so and kills off one soldier by one and took out some of their L-ATVs, but none of the artillery has gotten Davis or his squadron yet.

"Push forward men. Push forward." Sargent Avera ordered as the other counter-attack troops tried to avoid the incoming artillery.

"We've got to find some way to prevent these guys from shelling us." Said one of the soldiers in a panic.

"Private Kalsen find a way to stop that artillery." The Sargent commanded.

The M.O.D.V.A.C squads pushed forward as quickly as they were able to, but the artillery coming from the Suppressors kept reducing them. However, Davis got a bit cocky. As the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers pushed forward, Davis grabs an energy marksman rifle from one of the fallen soldiers, looks through it's scope and aims it at one of the Suppressors near the artillery cannons as the attacker loads it with another shell. Davis fires the marksman rifle and the shot hits the Suppressor, taking him out. Davis and the others as well as the L-ATVs that were still with them continued to advance through the field in order to avoid the artillery that was coming down while also firing their weapons as they got close to try and stop the artillery from operating.

"Keep charging men!" Sargent Avera yelled.

But as the soldiers got closer to the base, the Suppressors continued to fire their mortars and artillery cannons. They also brought in a few marksman and snipers to deal with M.O.D.V.A.C's. With quick aim from their suppressed laser sniper rifles, the Suppressor snipers managed to take some of the M.O.D.V.A.C marksmen out, but failed to take out Davis and a few others and the latter retaliated by firing their own marksmen rifles and the shots hits some of the Suppressor snipers as well as some of the operators of the artillery cannons.

That didn't stop the Suppressors from firing the artillery however as more Suppressors came in and replaced those who were killed by M.O.D.V.A.C, allowing the artillery cannons to continue firing. However, the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers were now close to the building, which would render the artillery almost useless. The Suppressors did not stop there though as they pulled out their mortars which were a lot more close range focused than artillery and they fired them at the M.O.D.V.A.C troops.

"Private Kalsen, continue firing on the Suppressors who are operating the mortars." Sargent Avera commanded.

Private Kalsen tried to do so, but the Suppressor snipers fired on him, but they missed Kalsen. The private fired back at them, killing one of the snipers. M.O.D.V.A.C marksmen had fired as well. Some of them had taken out some of the Suppressor snipers and some of them hits the mortar crew members.

It didn't stop the Suppressors however as they sent in standard attackers to take out the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers. They formed a horizontal line, and readying their Volk energy rifles. They fired their Volks, which pinned some of the M.O.D.V.A.C troops as they also shot back. The Suppressors attempted to replace the mortar crews that were killed, but were interrupted by the sounds of jet engines. They checked where the sound was coming from and saw a row of Chinese MiG fighters, South Korean Black Eagles and Allied Harriers as well as A-10s.

"This is MiG unit number 317, code name Gravel. We are approaching the designated target building and are ready to engage."

"This is Sargent Avera. All aircraft be advised, the target artillery pieces must be eliminated for us to continue."

"Copy that Sargent we are engaging the Suppressor artillery pieces."

The fighter jets continued to get closer to the Suppressor occupied building as their engines roared louder as they got close. The Suppressors of course did not want to let their artillery get destroyed as they pulled out missile launchers and readied the anti-air artillery cannons against the jets while other Suppressors continued to fire against the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers that were on the ground near the building. However, Private Kalsen had a plan. He entered one of the buildings that were near the Suppressor occupied one, readied his DMLR and shoots it repeatedly in order to take out any of the Suppressors that were holding anti-aircraft weaponry. Private Kalsen kept shooting his DMLR shot after shot, eliminating most of the anti-aircraft wielding Suppressors, all of which were dealt with a head shot.

However, not all of the Suppressors wielding anti-aircraft weaponry were taken out and there still were a few Suppressors left on the roof. Some of said Suppressors that were still alive had taken the anti-aircraft missile launchers from fallen Suppressors and some boarded the anti-aircraft artillery cannons that had operators who were killed by Private Kalsen. Because of this, anti-aircraft targets were still active but there are less of them than before but could still be enough to take on the incoming fighter jets as they have gotten closer.

The fighter jets have gotten even closer and are in range against the artillery. However, this also lead them to be vulnerable against said artillery and anti-aircraft units. Private Kalsen tried to take them out but only heard clicks from his laser DMR. It turns out that he has ran out of energy for it and now only had his assault blaster left which didn't have as much effective range as his DMR. This also didn't help that he was now spotted by one of the Suppressors on the roof.

"Kalsen get out of there. The enemy's spotted you." Sargent Avera commanded.

As quickly as he could, he ran out of the building while the Suppressor attackers fired on him. This drew fire away from the other M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers and allowed them to fire on the Suppressors attacking Kalsen. They managed to take out some of the Suppressors firing on Kalsen and also allowed the soldiers to take out some of the attackers wielding anti-aircraft weapons. However, the anti-air Suppressors now had the air support on their sights.

The Suppressors on the AA cannons fired the cannons at the aircraft and those who have anti-air missile launchers fired their weapons as well. Although the anti-air attackers managed to take down some of the aircraft, there was still enough of fighter jets to fire their air-to-ground missiles at the roof where the Suppressors were, taking all of them out. The air-to-ground missiles fired from the MiG fighters had also left a huge firestorm on the roof which would prevent the Suppressors from using the anti-aircraft artillery for now.

"Charge into the building men." Sargent Avera said.

After the remaining fighter jets passed over the Suppressor occupied building, the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers charged into the building. But as they charged in, they then held their ground when Suppressors came out of the front door and opened fire on the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers. The soldiers held their ground and took cover and only exposed themselves when firing against the Suppressors at the front door. The M.O.D.V.A.C troops managed to push through the front door, entering the building to search for Suppressor troops.

Once they entered, they immediately encountered laser fire and saw Suppressor troops. The soldiers fired on the Suppressors, although it was hard for the M.O.D.V.A.C troops to find out where the Suppressors were firing from and who fired it due to the cover and the Suppressors using suppressed weapons. Regardless, the soldiers managed to take out the Suppressors in their way as they searched and raided the building for anything useful or could be valuable too, going from room to room to find anything such as intelligence and technological equipment that could be useful to M.O.D.V.A.C or be important for the Suppressors.

As some soldiers continue to search the place, others continued to take out any other Suppressors or capture anyone that could be important. As the building only has two floors besides the roof, it didn't take too long for M.O.D.V.A.C to clear out the Suppressors within the building, except for one room which was the only thing left. Private Kalsen and Sargent Avera

"Hold on, Kalsen wait on my signal." Said Sargent Avera, who was next to the door ready to breach as well as Kalsen who was on the other side.

Avera then pulled out a Tac-19 and said "I like to keep this just in case of close ranged encounters."

"Okay, now." Kalsen and Avera then barged in through the door. They saw a Suppressor officer, judging by the cap he was wearing, and two Suppressor attackers. Kalsen and Avera fired their weapons at the attackers who about to open fire at them and then aimed their weapons at the officer. But the officer then just raised his hands and later took off his cap. The two figured out it was their informant Ethan.

"Ethan, You're the one going undercover?" Sargent Avera asked.

"Of course Sargent." Ethan replied. He then said "After all, I am the number one informant for M.O.D.V.A.C. Here." David then handed a Suppressor tablet, full of intelligence.

"This will be excellent for M.O.D.V.A.C." Sargent Avera said. "I'll see you back at the base Ethan."

"I'll be seeing you too Sargent." Ethan said back.

As the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers got out of the building, Sargent Avera called "This is Sargent Avera to M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Franklin. My squadron needs extraction."

"Copy that we'll be right over." Said one of the pilots in a transport helicopter.

The M.O.D.V.A.C squadrons then waited outside for extraction, knowing that their mission is a success.


	8. Loud Scramble 1

A/N: At first this was gonna be one part. But due to time constraints when I started doing this, I decided to split the parts into two. That's all for now.

* * *

 **M.O.D.V.A.C USA**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Location Confirmed**

The database system's satellite zooms in and shows a 3d rendering of what was going on. It shows two M.O.D.V.A.C L-ATVs driving along an unknown road along with a helicopter flying over them within Royal Woods.

"This is Sargent Avera of M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72. We are almost at re-location camp 315 at the M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud, what are our orders?"

"Sargent Avera, this is the M.O.D.V.A.C commander. You and your squadron are to defend the re-location camp with the other soldiers assigned there. It has been reported that the Suppressors are attempting to find the Loud Family. It is clear that the Suppressors want the family dead just because the Suppressors hate them."

"What would make them exactly kill the Loud Family just because they hate them? You've got to really hate them if you're gonna do something like that."

"And I think the Suppressors really do. That's why they're going everywhere to find them. Defend this base if the Suppressors to happen to find the Loud Family here. You along with some others are the best I've got so far."

"Copy that commander. We'll take care of it."

"One more thing Sargent. We are currently discussing with the C&C Alliance about our joint operation to end this vile group. Make sure the commanders and the people at the meeting on both sides are protected."

"I understand commander. Sargent Avera out."

The 3d rendering from the database shows the L-ATVs and the helicopter entering an unknown location.

 **Located:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud, Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Day 01-10:05 AM**

* * *

" **Loud Scramble"**

 **May 2017-10:05 AM**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen of M.O.D.V.A.C**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Day 1 of the War Against the Suppressors**

Two L-ATVs that belonged to M.O.D.V.A.C have arrived to the M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud, which has re-location camp 315, where the Loud Family currently is and is the key base for M.O.D.V.A.C if they are to stop the Suppressors in Royal Woods. Along with the two L-ATVs is a transport helicopter, transporting M.O.D.V.A.C infantry squadron 72, with their task being to defend the base as well as the Louds. The helicopter is also transporting counter-attack squadrons 21 and 63, who is returning from the mission they have succeeded in.

As the helicopter begins to land on one of the helipads in the base, Sargent Avera asks to Private Kalsen "Are you ready private?" Kalsen does not say a word, but he nods his head. The helicopter lands and everyone being transported inside got out and encountered the M.O.D.V.A.C commander himself.

"Welcome back Sargent." The M.O.D.V.A.C commander said to Avera.

"It's good to see you again commander."

Sargent Avera then gave the tablet to the M.O.D.V.A.C commander that Ethan gave to Avera earlier and told the commander "Commander, this is the tablet that our informant gave to us. Whatever it holds, it is known that this tablet may contain anything that is critical to the Suppressors."

"You may be right Sargent. I'll have my boys figure out what is in the tablet." Said the M.O.D.V.A.C commander. He then commanded to Sargent Avera "Begin your squadron's mission Sargent. You and your team have gotten a lot of patrolling to do."

"I understand commander."

After that, Sargent Avera, Private Kalsen and everyone else of Infantry Squadron 72 began their patrol around the base while the other soldiers with them headed elsewhere. The Infantry Squadron had used two L-ATVs to patrol around the M.O.D.V.A.C base.

* * *

As Infantry Squadron 72 patrolled around the M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud, several officers of M.O.D.V.A.C were guarding the re-location camp that the Loud Family was temporarily staying in until the Suppressor threat was non-existent. It hasn't been very long since the family was re-located here, but it may not be long until the Suppressors find them.

"I don't mean to ask but why exactly are we supposed to be here again?" Lincoln asks to the officers.

One of the officers had explained "The reason you are staying here is because a group is on the loose in Royal Woods and is searching throughout the city to try and kill you. They did attempt to kill you but thank goodness we saved you. You have to stay here until this group is gone and your house is fully rebuilt."

"Why exactly do they want to kill us?" Lynn Sr. asked. "We're a good family."

"They don't think so." Another replied. He then continues with "In fact they hate you just because of you exist and want to kill you because of that."

"Well what's wrong with us?" Lori asked, slightly angry. "We haven't done too much that would make them hate us."

The officer replied to Lori with "Well it's their problem and motives for them hating you, not mine. Everybody has their own reasons."

Before anyone else could continue the conversation, two L-ATVs had approached the officers guarding the re-location camp. One of the officers signaled the drivers of both L-ATVs to stop for a moment. The drivers do so and the officer approached the driver of one of the L-ATVs and the driver rolled his window down. The officer told the driver "Hey looks like you're in a hurry." Next, the officer asked "Are you going out on a mission or something?"

The driver of one of the L-ATVs answered with "No officer, I'm patrolling the entire base just in case if we see any Suppressors."

"Okay but you better slow down a little. There's no need to rush."

After that, the driver rolled his window up and resumed his patrol. The L-ATV behind him also resumed his patrol and followed the L-ATV in front of him.

* * *

Ten minutes after the patrol, the two patrolling L-ATVs have stopped and all soldiers of Infantry Squadron 72 got out. After they got out Sargent Avera called the commander and said "Commander this is Sargent Avera. Patrol's complete and there are no sign of Suppressors outside of the base. What's next?"

When Sargent Avera got a response, it wasn't the commander. Instead it was an M.O.D.V.A.C officer, answering to the Sargent "Uh, the commander is unavailable since he has a meeting with the C&C Alliance commanders. But he left this for you, if Infantry Squadron 72 completes their patrol have them do the following. Have one half of the Squadron restart their patrol and have the other half defend the main building where the meeting is held."

"Okay understood."

Sargent Avera then ends the call. After that he orders half of his troops to continue patrolling the area and had Private Kalsen come with Avera along with a few others as Avera decided to defend where the meeting was being held.

* * *

Outside of the M.O.D.V.A.C Base: Loud…

A junker car pulled up in the middle of road and the driver saw the base outside.

"Is this the place sir?"

A voice could be heard from the communications device.

"Yes it is the place. According to our data, the target is located there."

"Looks heavily fortified and guarded sir. Are you sure about this?"

"Only if you are fast enough. Don't worry if you don't succeed, the others will take care of the rest."

"Okay, here I go."

* * *

As Sargent Avera and Private Kalsen as well as a few other soldiers were walking through the building as they were about to guard the room where the meeting was, they heard sounds of the base's alarm blaring outside. They immediately sprinted out of the room to see what was going on.

"Private Kalsen, find out what's going on."

As soon as possible and as fast as he could, Kalsen immediately went to one of the guard towers near the entrance to the base and asked the guard "Hey what's going on over there?"

The guard replied with "Unknown junker car, range 300, coming in fast."

The tanks and guards outside the entrance immediately opened fire on the junker car. They managed to destroy it before it did any harm and since the vehicle was filled with explosives, the car exploded violently.

"Didn't they ever learn?"

"I don't think you should push your luck yet."

"Why not?"

They immediately saw a huge amount of vehicles and people outside charging at the base. Whatever this is they knew one thing. The Suppressors are attacking and must have somehow found out the Loud Family was inside the base. As the alarms continued blaring within and outside the base. Every soldier, guard and officer were getting ready for battle.


	9. Loud Scramble 2

The alarms within the base continued to blare as the soldiers of both M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance have readied themselves for battle and are taking positions as the Suppressors have gotten closer to the entrance of the base. As the Suppressors have gotten even closer to the tanks guarding the entrance, said tanks and soldiers in the guard posts opened fire on the Suppressors charging the M.O.D.V.A.C base. Results varied from missing the Suppressors to killing at least some of the Suppressor attackers from infantry to Suppressor technicals. The Suppressor attackers also opened fire at those guarding the entrance. They managed to kill of some of the guards, but the tanks outside still stands. The guards outside continued to fire against the Suppressor attackers who are now even closer to the entrance. Eventually however, the guards near the entrance were now overwhelmed with a large number of Suppressors. The Suppressors kill the guards near the entrance and destroy the two tanks that were also guarding it.

With the guards out of the way, the entrance was now vulnerable despite the guards in the neighboring towers opened fire on the Suppressors. The Suppressor attackers purposely allowed the guards to draw fire onto them so that two junker cars rigged with explosives can ram the military gate. The two cars ram the gate, explode and take the gate with it. With the gate destroyed, the Suppressors were now able to enter into the base to find and kill the Loud Family and anyone else within the base. But as they charged in, they are already met with laser fire from the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers. The Suppressors were not afraid to fire back at them and continued to push through and get around the base, taking out any soldier along the way. As the Suppressors continued to struggle against the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers, the latter soldiers attempted to get closer to the former while the former went around the base walls to try and flank the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers.

As weapons fire continues to be exchanged between the factions. Some of the soldiers have maintained focus to protect the re-location camp the Loud Family was at since the Suppressors wanted to kill the family, which would weaken the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers and so that the Suppressors would automatically win. Some of the Suppressors, who have managed to break through the soldiers near the gate, attempted to enter the camp and kill the Louds but the Suppressors that tried to do so were quickly killed first before they even had the chance to get close.

* * *

Meanwhile in re-location camp 315…

The Loud kids were panicking for a little bit as there was blaster fire going on and explosions going off, shaking the ground a little bit.

"Oh that can't be good out there." Lincoln said.

"(Screams) Earthquake!" Leni shouted.

"It's no earthquake Leni." Said one of the rangers as he was firing at the Suppressors.

"Yes, it's just explosives going off." Said one of the rebels.

"How much longer is this gonna go on?" Lana asked in a panic.

"As long as the Suppressors keep attacking us."

* * *

As for the battle near the gates, the Suppressors are managing to push through and are pushing back the fleets defending the base despite the Suppressors having less military experience and no body armor. This was also helped by the fact that Suppressor vehicles such as technicals and various infantry fighting vehicles they captured were fighting alongside the attacker infantry. M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers attempted to take out the vehicles before they did anymore damage as missile armed soldiers came near the entrance and tried to destroy the Suppressor vehicles.

As there was still weapons fire going on, Private Kalsen, Sargent Avera and Infantry Squadron 72 were all near the entrance trying to defend it from the Suppressors who were continuing to push through.

"Private Kalsen, find some way to take these guys out." Avera commanded.

Private Kalsen decided to gain higher ground via a guard tower near the entrance as he sprinted towards there and climbing up said tower, all the while avoiding energy fire being done by the Suppressors. After Kalsen made it to the top of the tower, he quickly opened fire on the Suppressor troops with some of them opening fire on him while others were firing on the soldiers near the entrance. This allowed the other M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers and C&C Alliance infantry to attack the Suppressors with less heat against them, although this did put more heat on Private Kalsen.

But that did not matter for Private Kalsen as he continued firing on the Suppressors and sometimes he threw a grenade down to the Suppressors, which managed to kill some of them and he also manage to take some of the attackers down with his regular weaponry. With the Suppressors being forced to fire from two sides, they were starting to be pushed back. One of the technicals attempted to fire on Kalsen but he fights back as he picks up a missile launcher and fires it at the technical, destroying it and reducing the Suppressor's strength. However, an infantry fighting vehicle started attacking Kalsen but Kalsen grabs more ammo for the missile launcher and kept firing at the infantry fighting vehicle at the same time avoiding weapons fire. This kept remaining until the infantry fighting vehicle is destroyed.

With the two vehicles supporting the Suppressors near the entrance gone, the Suppressors were beginning to struggle even more since they have lost their fire support and started to lose men one by one. However, the remaining Suppressors quickly ran not away from the base, but around it.

"Hey, where are they going? Stop them."

Quickly, some of the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers chased after wherever the fleeing Suppressors were heading to. But what the former didn't realize was that they were going around the base where some of the Suppressors have fled to. The Suppressors that were there were planning to trap the soldiers that were chasing them and also attempt to flank the ones near the entrance thinking that another attack and attempt to eliminate the Loud Family has failed.

The part to trap the chasing soldiers had succeeded as the Suppressors hiding around the base walls had already killed those in the guard tower, which is why there was no one firing from any of the guard tower right now as the Suppressors have surrounded them. As for the next part of their plan, they had placed explosives around the walls in order for the Suppressor attackers to flank the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers from all sides.

"This is Sargent Avera, report." Avera had commanded to the soldiers who were supposed to be chasing the Suppressors. He has gotten no response within the next ten seconds.

"I repeat, report." Avera had said. Still, no response.

"Damn."

"What happened Sargent?" Private Kalsen asked.

"Got nothing private. The Suppressors must have killed them off."

"We better go after them then."

"No, that's what the Suppressors want us to do."

"Then what should we do Sargent?"

"Just gotten orders from the commander. Take positions just before things get worse. And some of you get to the guard towers before things get worse."

"Copy that Sargent." Said one of the soldiers.

But before anyone could do anything, they heard loud explosions going off that came from some the base walls from every side except the entrance, which had holes blasted open within them. The Suppressors have readied their weapons as well as the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers as another weapons fire is going to happen from the three sides besides the side where the entrance was.

* * *

A/N: I did want to make it two parts, but seeing how much I needed to do I decided to post this in now as another part so that people won't wait for too long for another update of this story.


	10. Loud Scramble 3

After everyone had their weapons out and one small standoff was in place, everybody quickly opened fire and spreads out to gain as much ground as possible at the same time take each other down. The Suppressors made use of their technicals to hopefully try and gain as much ground as possible while the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers made use of their own vehicles to do the same. As the two sides continued to gain as much feasible ground, they quickly fired on each other to eliminate their enemy's numbers and lower their strength and speed to gain ground.

"Kalsen, get to the main building. We need to protect the meeting and prevent the commanders from being killed." Sargent Avera ordered. And so Kalsen attempted to get to the main building. Along the way, he needed to deal with Suppressor attackers who are trying to gain ground, eliminate his fellow soldiers and try to kill the Loud Family and possibly the commanders. Kalsen, along with Avera and a few other M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers fought against the Suppressors that stood in their way to the main building while soldiers that weren't with Kalsen continued to gain ground within their base.

As Kalsen and the other's head out to the main base, those who were defending re-location camp 315 were struggling as Suppressors were starting to attack the camp in larger numbers, knowing that the Loud Family is there.

"Look out. Suppressors closing in." Said one of the Red Guard soldiers, moments before he is killed by one of the Suppressors.

The rest of the soldiers near the re-location camp continued to fire wherever the Suppressors were, although it was difficult to find out where from a long range and when due to the suppressed weaponry the latter had. Even with the Suppressors near the camp now closing in even more, it was still hard for the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers to attack them because the suppressed weaponry is still posing as a threat for them as many Suppressor attackers were taking stealthy and guerrilla tactics to take down their enemies including surprise attacks and hit-and-run/drive-by tactics.

But that did not give worry to the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers that were in guard towers that were within the base around the re-location camp as they have snipers and spotters to keep track of and take down as much Suppressor attackers who were doing the guerrilla tactics.

"This is Suppressor attacker 2587. I have found the Loud Family."

"Copy that. Suppressors, the Loud Family has been found. Kill them all."

"What about the other soldiers and their commanders?"

"Forget about that. The Loud Family is our main priority. No more Loud Family, no more Loud House. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

After that all of the Suppressors that were currently fighting were suddenly now moving away from the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers while shooting at them. This was strange for the latter since they thought that they were now retreating this early. But they wouldn't let them retreat since this would only make things worse if they did, but they then realized they were not retreating and instead were focusing on re-location camp 315.

"Oh no. They're heading to re-location camp 315." Said one of the Allied GI.

"We cannot let them kill our Loud comrades." Said one of the World Socialist Alliance conscripts.

"Quickly, let's get to the camp before they do."

* * *

While the C&C Alliance soldiers and M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers were moving out to stop the Suppressors, Sargent Avera was talking to Private Kalsen.

"Private Kalsen, forget about the meeting." Said Sargent Avera.

"But Sarge, isn't the meeting important?" Kalsen asked.

"It may be, but it seems that the Suppressors are attacking re-location camp 315 which is were the Loud Family has been evacuated and re-located to while we are fighting the Suppressors."

"I'm guessing the Suppressors are gonna try and kill them."

"No doubt that they are."

"Copy that Sargent. I'm on my way to secure the re-location camp. But what about the commanders?"

"Me and some other soldiers will take care of it from here. You go on and secure the camp."

"Understood."

"Okay men, split up."

And so everyone of Infantry Squadron 72 did as well as the soldiers who were already making their way to re-location camp 315 to stop the Suppressors from killing the Loud Family.

* * *

As they were making their way to re-location camp 315, soldiers that were already there were in an even worse situation as there were now more Suppressors, the Suppressors were now closing in even further, the soldiers that were currently around the re-location camp were being shot down one by one, the Loud kids were still panicking, now even worse, and M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldier are also kind of taking long to reach the re-location camp.

"This has now gone out of control." Said Lincoln who was still in as much as a panic as his sisters who are panicking even more.

"Yeah you literally said it." Said Lori.

"(Screams again) The earthquake has gone even worse!" Leni shouted as there was a lot of weapons fire, some explosives and some trundling of tank tracks.

"That's still no earthquake Leni." Said one of the rangers, but he was killed soon after, causing Leni to scream again.

Things were now getting worse as the Suppressors were now close to the re-location camp and close to killing the Loud Family with time running out for the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C soldiers who were trying to catch up to and eliminate the Suppressor threat before they could cause anymore damage. Thankfully for the Loud Family, some reinforcements showed up, such as a few snipers in guard towers around the re-location camps and C&C infantry fighting vehicles such as Gatling tanks and to take down any Suppressor that dares stand against the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers.

But that did not matter for the Suppressors as they have vehicles of their own and anti-vehicle weaponry to destroy the infantry fighting vehicles. In turn, the military forces acted accordingly and sent in their anti-vehicle infantry and tanks such as rocket launcher troopers and various battle tanks to deal with the corresponding threat that they can deal with. The battle was now getting even more heated from here as it now becomes a tense battle to decide the Loud Family and more importantly the Loud House's fate.

And despite their advancement in numbers and technology and thanks to the Suppressors guerrilla tactics, the Suppressors were able to close in further and get close enough to kill the Loud Family and seal the Loud House's fate as dead and canceled. But their requirements for winning would no longer be easy as reinforcements and those trying to catch up to the Suppressors have now arrived, surrounding the Suppressors that were near the re-location camp.

"It's too late, Loud loving assholes." Said one of the Suppressors.

"Yeah, we are already near where the main Loud House characters are and you can't stop us from ending the very thing we hate. Now drop your weapons, surrender and we will let you live."

* * *

As some of the soldiers of Infantry Squadron 72, including Private Kalsen reached the re-location camp, they noticed that they were too late and that the Suppressors were already near the camp, ready to kill the Loud Family.

"Uh oh, the Suppressors are near the camp." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers.

"There's got to be something that we can do to stop them." Private Kalsen said.

"Private Kalsen, I think I've got something to help you with that." Said Sargent Avera, who was calling Kalsen through his communications device.

"Well what do you have?" Kalsen asked.

"The commanders are aware of the situation that is going on. We were also aware that we didn't make use of our helicopters to take care of the situation."

"Are you saying that we should make use of our helicopters?"

"Not exactly "We", but you can call some in. An M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers is arriving to bring you the device to call them in. Do it at the right time though to take those Suppressors out of our base."

"Okay Sargent, I got it."

After the call ends, Private Kalsen saw an M.O.D.V.A.C soldier carrying a device.

"Sargent Avera wanted to give you this." Said the soldier. "Make good use of it."

"I will." Said the Private.

"Do you know what to do Kalsen?" One of his squadron partners asked.

"I think I do."

As the Suppressors were continuing their demand for the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers to surrender and let them kill the Loud Family in order to ensure the military force's safety, the two military forces refused to do so because they said even if they did kill the Loud Family, the Suppressors will still be hunted down either way for their wrongdoings.

"Oh please, you will never stop us." Said one of the Suppressors. "Whether we are successful or not, you still can't stop us. And even if you did after we kill the Loud Family, it will not be worth it. So you might as well as give yourselves up right now."

As they continued conversing, Private Kalsen was sneaking towards the re-location camp for an opportunity to call in helicopter support without alerting the Suppressors. He sneaks his way around everyone and slowly climbs into one of the guard towers to get a good view of where to send the helicopter support to. After he manages to sneak into the guard tower, Kalsen decided to stay out of sight until another weapons fire breaks out again.

"This is your final warning. Surrender now or suffer the consequences far more than the end of the Loud Family and the Loud House."

"We will never surrender." Said one of the conscripts.

"Then you leave us no choice. Suppressors kill the Loud Family and end M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance."

And so another weapons fire happened again as the Suppressors try to rush in and kill the Loud Family but first dealing with the soldiers that were still outside the re-location camp the Loud Family was in. As the Suppressors continue to attack they were slowly being taken down one by one as the Suppressors take out some soldiers as well. As the fire continues, Kalsen pushes to button on the device to call in helicopter support.

"Copy that, we'll be on our way." Said one of the helicopter pilots.

After that, Kalsen then picks up a DMLR and starts firing on the Suppressors, especially those close enough to enter the re-location camp while waiting for the helicopter support arrives. Things got more tense as the support arrives due to the Suppressors now even closer to killing the Loud Family within the re-location camp. Eventually though, the Suppressors invading the base were now attacked by a few attack helicopters from M.O.D.V.A.C attack choppers to Comanches and Longbows coming in to save the Loud Family as they take down all of the Suppressors one by one. The remaining Suppressors attempted to leave via their technicals but they were taken down by the helicopters. Missile launcher wielding Suppressors attempted to take down the helicopters but were quickly shot down by the ground soldiers.

With only a few Suppressors remaining, they continued to fight the soldiers until the last Suppressors within the base have met their demise. After a long battle within their main base, M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance has managed to protect the Loud Family and secure their base from the attack, despite the high amounts of damage that has been caused by the Suppressors.

After that, Private Kalsen called Sargent Avera, saying "Sargent, the Suppressor threat within the base has now been taken care of."

"Good work Kalsen. Commander has given orders to stand down for now and find another place for the Loud Family to evacuate to before another Suppressor attack happens."

"Copy that."


	11. Evacuation 1

A/N: Well it's been a while since I updated this, but a new chapter is finally here. I did a lot of hard work on both this and I'm also currently working on RHO P1 A2 and it's trailers for all parts that will come soon. And this was done the same time as I was working on this. Regardless, it's here. Sorry for the long wait. Part two of this chapter will be released as soon as I can do it.

* * *

 **M.O.D.V.A.C USA**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C and Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

 **Tracking:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Location Confirmed**

 **Changing Faction Systems:**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C USA and C &C Alliance Joint Operation**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C and C &C Systems**

 **Imaging Database Network**

The satellite shows a top down perspective of the M.O.D.V.A.C base with various soldiers and vehicles of both M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance exiting the damaged base.

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "This is the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C. Our base has been compromised by the Suppressors and are now aware of the Loud Family's location. Evacuate the family immediately and re-locate them to the designated area."

Sargent Avera: "This is Sargent Avera of infantry squadron 72. We are currnetly on our way with a few other squadrons to escort the Loud Family, over."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "Copy that Sargent. Be advised, the Suppressor threat is still present within Royal Woods. So be careful out there and watch out for anybody that poses as a severe threat to the Loud Family."

Sargent Avera: "Understood commander. We'll watch out for enemy attackers."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "Good luck Sargent."

Allied Commander: "So do you think this is gonna work with their help?"

World Socialist Alliance Commander: "Of course it would work. We have large numbers thanks to our alliance."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "Yeah and we need to make this alliance count. Because of your involvement to save us time and the Loud Family, the Suppressors are coming after you as well."

US Commander: "I know. You should have save them yourself and waited for your reinforcements to get there. I didn't want to be in this pointless war."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "What do you mean this is pointless? This is for the sake of keeping the Loud Family and more importantly the Loud House alive."

US Commander: "Yeah but the United States has already been involved in too many wars already. And I believe that the public is now going against having our people go to war."

World Socialist Alliance Commander: "You're just being a coward comrade. If we're going to be in a war, our Russian might as well take down our enemies that stand in our way."

Allied Commander: "Wanting to be involved or not, the Suppressors will be after us and they won't stop fighting us until we are dead along with the Loud Family and it's too late to back down and try to find peace, they certainly won't. So if that's the case, I'm in, what about you?"

US Commander: "Count me out. I'm not sending any more of my good men to die in a pointless war."

Chinese Commander: "Well if these Suppressors dare threaten the Chinese people, this means war."

GLA Commander: "They have attacked some of my good brethren as well as yours and threaten all of our freedom. They also threaten innocent lives just for the sake of it. The enemy has also threaten our military. I'm going to make sure to secure all of our freedom. Help from all of you will be appreciated."

GDI Commander: "Count me in as well. The Global Defense Initiative is meant to stop attackers like the Suppressors and preserve freedom and me and my forces are gonna stop this threat from claiming any more innocent lives."

Nod Commander: "I might as well join in too. After all, the Suppressors had killed some of my fellow soldiers during their first attack against the Loud Family along with the some other soldiers of our alliance."

Allied Commander: "Are you sure you don't want to join in US Commander?"

US Commander: "Looks like I don't have a choice. I'm in."

World Socialist Alliance Commander: "So, what's the job?"

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "We are to evacuate and escort the Loud Family to another location where they can be safe, possibly out of Royal Woods."

GDI Commander: "So what? We have some of our troops help with your escort of the Loud Family?"

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "You can say that, but I'll also need a lot of workers to stay at the base to repair it."

Chinese Commander: "Base repairing can be done, especially with some of the Bulldozers that are from both my forces and the US forces. The GLA Commander has some workers at his disposal."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "That would be good. Now, I need a big escort team if we're gonna do this."

Allied Commander: "I think we all have this covered, especially now that we are now an already large alliance that has now grown even bigger with you on board."

Nod Commander: "Agreed. All of our Alliance's forces do have the right soldiers for the job no doubt. I have already commanded my own in what they are needed to do."

World Socialist Alliance Commander: "I'll have my men ready as well."

US Commander: "I will be on this. But I'm not gonna send more troops out to risk their lives. I think most of them will be staying at your base guarding it while my bulldozers along with the Chinese Commander's bulldozers help your men repair the base."

M.O.D.V.A.C Commander: "Fair enough. Okay everyone, let's get to work."

 **Tracking:**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen**

 **M.O.D.V.A.C Infantry Squadron 72**

 **Royal Woods**

 **Michigan, USA**

 **Day 01-10:45 AM**

 **Location Confirmed**

* * *

" **Evacuation"**

 **May 2017-10:45 AM**

 **Pvt. Davis Kalsen of M.O.D.V.A.C**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Day 1 of the War Against the Suppressors**

Various vehicles and soldiers of both the C&C Alliance and M.O.D.V.A.C were leaving the M.O.D.V.A.C base in Royal Woods. As the Suppressors have attacked it recently and have discovered the location of the Loud Family, the two forces have no choice but to re-locate the Loud Family elsewhere, possibly even out of Royal Woods. While some were leaving, others were still at the camp to get the Louds out to one of the transport vehicles, MRAPs or armored personnel carriers.

"Wait, we're moving again?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"Yes Lynn. We need to get you and your family out of here right now." Replied by Private Kalsen who was talking to them. He continues with "The Suppressors now know where you currently are and we need to re-locate you again."

"Well where are you taking us to?" Lincoln asked.

"Some place where the Suppressors won't find you, I don't know. But whatever the case is, we need to get you out of here."

Soon, Sargent Avera approached Kalsen. Kalsen turned to him and asked "Sargent, are we ready?"

"Yes Kalsen, we are ready to go. Get the Loud Family to the transport vehicles."

"Okay, come with us. It's time to get out of here before more Suppressors arrive to attack us."

And so the Loud Family followed Kalsen, Avera and a few other soldiers to the transport vehicles. The soldiers there were debating which one they should use. As they were, Kalsen, Avera and the Loud Family approached them and when they did, the soldiers arguing turned to Avera and one of them said "Sargent, we've gotta figure out what we need to use to escort the Loud Family."

"I've already have that covered, we'll transport them by MRAP." Said Avera. After that, Avera called the command for a few MRAPs. The request was granted and two MRAPs soon showed up in the form of MaxxPros. Avera ordered the Loud Family to get in the MRAPs, but then the Loud kids argued who would get in which one and who they were going to be with. In the end though, it ended up with the older of the Loud kids being with Lynn Sr. in one MaxxPro and the younger ones, including Lincoln being with Rita in another. After that everyone else from soldiers to vehicles were ready to evacuate the Loud Family, with some staying at the base, which were mostly USA soldiers, to clean up and repair the mess that was made when the Suppressors invaded.

The soldiers of M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance that chose to partake in the mission had gotten into transport vehicles or vehicles that they were assigned to take control of, including light utility transport vehicles, MRAPs, armored personnel carriers and various tanks, left the base and headed out to an unknown designated area while those that didn't stayed to defend the base while it was being repaired. Those who had partaken had took the road that lead them out of the base and into the highways that would take them to whatever destination it was. The destination in question was classified to the soldiers. Everyone inside the vehicles were looking around to see if there were any Suppressors along the way, especially because of the fact that the Suppressor threat levels were now higher because of the their failure to kill the Loud Family from the recent attack.

As they entered the highways, the soldiers and recon teams inside the vehicles looked around and found little to no civilians because of a terrible threat is wreaking havoc. That terrible threat is of course, the Suppressors. The good part though was that there were little to no civilians and because of that, they didn't have to worry about innocent casualties that much. However, what they did not realize was that after ten miles driving in the highways, they were now being watched by the Suppressors. The Suppressors knew that they were gonna move the Loud Family elsewhere and that's what the Suppressors wanted the military forces to do, so that the former can have another chance to kill them. But right now's not really the time to kill them. Instead, the Suppressors continued to watch them and waited for the right moment to strike, for they have a plan.

* * *

Some time later after a few miles of traveling throughout the roads and highways, the commanders of both military forces were now calling their soldiers.

"This is the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander. What's your status over?"

"Commander this is transport team Foxtrot. There is no sign of enemy Suppressors. In fact, the highways are pretty quiet right now." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C drivers.

As the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander was conversing to his soldiers and staff, the commanders of the C&C Alliance were talking to their own as well.

"This is the Allied Commander of the Red Alert Alliance, what's your status Team Hotel?"

"This is Team Hotel, we're in good condition right now. The highways are quiet and I'm not sure if that means there could be trouble lying around."

"Keep on looking Team Hotel. You never know when the Suppressors may be on you."

As they did continue looking and the escort team continued going along the highway and also taking a few exits since they were directed by the commanders to do so, they soon entered Royal Woods. As they traveled through and tried to get out as soon as they can along with the troopers still checking if the Suppressors were present, they soon encountered a huge traffic jam along with a lot of civilians running away in fear in which the escort thought that something bad is going on.

"What is going on with those people?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah what are they running away from?" Rita asked.

"Whatever it is it cannot be good." Said the MaxxPro driver who was transporting the younger Loud Kids and Rita.

"This is Escort team Delta we are experiencing some sort of stop going over here."

"What kind of stop team Delta?"

"It looks like there are a lot of citizens of Royal Woods running away from something, whatever it is."

"Hold on let me check that."

* * *

Meanwhile in the other MaxxPro…

"Why is there a bunch of people running?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"Must be the Suppressors." Said Kalsen who happened to be in the MaxxPro with the older Loud siblings and Lynn Sr. and then asks Avera "What do you think Sargent?"

"Maybe, but I don't see laser fire." Avera replied.

"Maybe they're going after some famous person." Said Leni, being herself.

"There's no way that could be possible right now." Said Kalsen.

"Oh shoot!" The M.O.D.V.A.C Commander shouted.

"What is it commander?" The MaxxPro driver asked.

"The Suppressors were waiting for us."

"What do you mean they were waiting for us?"

"Hey, incoming Suppressors from the alleyways 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock." Said Jarmen Kell, who was also in the MaxxPro the older Loud siblings and Lynn Sr. were in.

"Kalsen, ready yourself. It's gonna get rough." Avera commanded as everyone readied their weapons. Kalsen readied his SCER Light (Energy version of SCAR-L) and Avera readied his EM1 as everyone else readied their own weapons they were issued with as well and made use of their fire ports that were standard for M.O.D.V.A.C MaxxPros.

"Suppressors are coming in right now." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers.

"Ready for us or not, let's take the Suppressors down." Avera said.

* * *

And soon Suppressors started coming from the alleyways near the MaxxPros starting in the form of junker car bombs. The car bombs started driving as fast as they could while the assault troop crawlers, GLA technicals and other vehicles escorting started opening fire on them. Although some of the car bombs were taken down, others managed to hit some of the escort vehicles, exploding and destroying them. The MaxxPros were not damaged thankfully for the Loud Family.

* * *

 **(Track: C &C Tiberian Dawn OST - Act On Instinct)**

"Woah those guys certainly aren't gonna play nice anymore." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers.

"Yeah no kidding, they weren't at the beginning either." Said another.

"Well they aren't gonna be nice regardless." Said Avera and then he commanded his soldiers with him "Okay men, check your surroundings for other Suppressors."

"Can't we just get out of here?" One of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers asked.

"Negative. There are still civilians running away and blocking our path." Said the MaxxPro driver.

"Incoming Suppressors, 3 o'clock!" One of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers shouted as a bunch of attackers that were on rooftops attempted to attack the escort defenders consisting of various vehicles and infantry of M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance while the escort defenders attacked as well.

"Okay everyone, take those Suppressors down." Said Avera.

As weapons fire was starting to be exchanged between the military forces and the Suppressors, results were being mixed and zig-zagged with both sides having some of their infantry being killed and only a couple of vehicles of the military forces were destroyed.

"Kalsen, take down the Suppressors that are located 3 o'clock." Avera commanded.

"I'm already working on that." Said Kalsen who was opening fire on the Suppressors through one of the MaxxPro's firing ports. He fired his weapon against the suppressed Volk wielding Suppressors and Kalsen managed to take some of them down along with Avera and some of his fellow soldiers of Infantry Squadron 72. But as they continued firing, they soon found out that there were more Suppressors that were firing on them from the other side.

"Enemy Suppressors, 9 o'clock." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers defending the other side of the MaxxPro they were in.

"Kalsen, take down the 9 o'clock Suppressors." Avera commanded.

Private Kalsen quickly went to the other side of the MaxxPro, he pointed his weapon out from one of the firing ports on the left side of the MaxxPro and fired his weapon against the Suppressors that were attacking from there. Thankfully there was also a soldier who was on the pintle mounted turret that helped cover Kalsen and assisted him in taking down the Suppressor attackers as well as some of the car bombs that soon came by to destroy the MaxxPros. Kalsen knew that the car bombs were the real threat here because the bombs can destroy the MaxxPros and quickly kill him, his fellow soldiers with him and most importantly, the Loud Family.

The assistance was short however when a Suppressor threw a grenade over the MaxxPro Kalsen and the others were in. It didn't do a lot of damage, but it killed the gunner who was using the turret, now rendering the turret useless. That did not matter for Kalsen though as there were now only a few Suppressors left. They were opening fire on him as they fired at the window Kalsen was looking through but the latter didn't worry as the glass was reinforced to withstand such laser fire and beyond that as well as the windows having armor with a vent-like structure built over it.

That was what Kalsen thought though as one of the Suppressors has an anti-material energy sniper rifle aimed at Kalsen. Kalsen noticed the sniper and quickly ducked as he fired not only to dodge the shot, but also because Kalsen needed to reload. Kalsen quickly reloaded his weapon while the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers continued to fire against the Suppressors as they fired back and after reloading, Kalsen rejoins in the firefight. Although Kalsen is a private like his other fellow squad mates of Infantry Squadron 72, throughout his career he also had a lot of experience in marksmanship. This especially shows when Kalsen later swaps to a DMLR that he had saved for later and used it against the Suppressors, taking a lot of soldiers out with just a head shot.

However, Kalsen felt like they needed to leave because the Suppressors are still coming from both sides and that things were now starting to get worse as a driver of one of the GLA technicals shouted "More Suppressors, 6 o'clock." Now, there were Suppressors behind them with various car bombs along with technicals and tanks of their own.

"I think we need to leave, now!" Kalsen yelled.

"Can't Kalsen." Said Avera "I'm keeping track of the driver. Says that the people are still running."

"Still!?"

"That's what he told me."

Some of the escort units that were behind the MaxxPros turned around and fired against them while others continued to fire against the Suppressors that were on the rooftops of buildings that were next to the escort team. They managed to take down the car bombs before they had gotten close, but the technicals and the tanks still remain although some were destroyed as they approached. All of the escort units did their best to take them down, but were quickly being destroyed as various Suppressors from behind were also being destroyed.

As the Suppressors that were behind them were getting closer, the Suppressors attackers that were being transported by technicals pulled out missile launchers to try and take down the escort vehicles. The basic infantry then prioritized taking down the missile launcher infantry as they pose a great threat to the vehicles, especially the MaxxPros. The firefight continues and results varied from some soldiers killed to some Suppressors being taken out. This only continued for so long until the crowd of people running away soon cleared up.

"Sargent, how much longer?" Kalsen asked as he continued firing at the Suppressors that were on the rooftops.

"Well it looks like luck is on our side right now Private." Avera replied.

"What does he mean by that sir?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"I don't know, what does that mean Sargent?"

"It means that the road is clear private." Avera said. "We're getting our butts out of this crazy place."

"You bet we are." Said the MaxxPro driver. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, so we're not gonna see the crowd running for some famous person?" Leni asks out of confusion. The other just glare at her for a brief moment.

"Eh, that's just her." Said Kalsen. "But anyways, shouldn't we get out of here."

"We are gonna." Said Avera.

"Sargent, our gunner for our truck is downed." Said one of the soldiers.

"Private Kalsen, man that turret."

"But what about the Suppressors Sargent?"

"Oh right. Let's get out of here first then man that turret."

"In that case, hang on." Said one of the drivers of one of the GLA technicals.

Soon, all of the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance vehicles in front of the MaxxPros got out as soon as possible. The MaxxPro drivers did the same. The vehicles behind managed to take down a few Suppressor technicals before they left too.

 **(Current Track Ends Here)**


	12. Evacuation 2

A/N: Well it's been a while since I updated this story. Since that's the case I felt like going back to working on this as well as various other stories that I will update as well.

* * *

The Suppressor ambush attempted to chase after the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance escort as the latter was making their escape. As the Suppressors did, they didn't yet realize after the M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance escort soldiers escaped from the ambush, they hid within the dark alleyways to ready themselves to escape in the highways without the Suppressors interrupting their preparations.

"Private Kalsen, climb into the MaxxPro's turret and get ready to blast those sons of guns to their no good demise." Sargent Avera commanded quietly.

"Copy that Sargent." Kalsen then got out of the MaxxPro, climbed onto the roof and got into the turret. The other privates were concerned of Kalsen because he looks like he is just a private and didn't have much experience in the military and thus they thought that Kalsen didn't have much experience in many other weaponry and will have a difficult time operating a turret as they believe that he had no experience with it. But that was only because they only have been with him for only a week or so.

"Sargent, is it really necessary to send a private into something he may not handle?" One of the other privates asked.

"Of course it is. Did you not hear what I just said to him?"

"I did but-" Before the private could continue talking, Sergeant Avera approached to him and said to him angrily "Listen to me private. It IS necessary. I know that Private Kalsen can handle that thing and various other weaponry because I saw that private's experience during his time in conflict and in military service and I saw how well he could perform with those weapons."

"Like what conflicts?" The private jokingly asked, challenging Avera to answer.

"Well private do you not remember the time when Kalsen served in the war against the Protesters, which was similar to the war that we are fighting in right now?"

"No sergeant." The private lied, as he did remembered but the horrible things he saw wanted him to forget about it.

"Well then let me tell you private that Kalsen had partaken in that war and he did more than damn well in stopping a bunch of madmen from doing that taking over the world stuff like that just to end a show they hate, and it's just like the Suppressors. Well not really because the Suppressors haven't really planned to take over the world just to end a show they hate… yet. So, what do you have to say?"

The private was startled by Avera, and then he said out of fear, "Nothing sergeant."

"Well good. Now follow my orders and ready your weapon."

"Yes sir."

The other soldiers of M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance were getting ready as well and quickly too since the Suppressors might spot them soon. However, they only have so long until one of the Suppressor scouts have found the convoy. "There! Enemy spotted."

After they have been detected, the soldiers did their best to get back in their vehicles before driving away as the Suppressors started opening fire on them. As the convoy floored it and get away, the Suppressors of course chased after them because they know that the Loud Family is in one of those vehicles, being the MaxxPros. The escort convoy quickly drove throughout the streets of Royal Woods and try to get back into the highway and avoiding Suppressor fire at the same time.

As this was all happening, Sargent Avera frequently barked the order of taking down the Suppressors that were chasing after them to Kalsen who was on the machine blaster turret.

 **(Cue Track: C &C Generals – GLA Battle Theme 2)**

"Private Kalsen, we've got some Suppressor EMG trucks. Six o'clock." Said Avera, who was barking orders to the highly competent Private. Kalsen immediately fired onto the Suppressor technicals that were chasing him and the convoy.

Multiple Suppressor technicals continued chasing after the escort convoy, some of which were attacking the MaxxPros. Of course, the escort convoy fought back using their own weapons along with Private Kalsen manning the turret on one of the MaxxPros.

The evacuation team managed to continue on their way to wherever their next destination was and they also had to destroyed the Suppressors that were chasing them to prevent them from knowing the location of where they are going to evacuate the Loud Family to.

Soon however more trouble was ahead of them in the form of a roadblock of BMP-1s and technicals as well as improvised explosive devices that were placed on the road like improvised land mines. One of these IEDs detonated when a Humvee that was far ahead drove under it and resulted in said Humvee exploding, killing all occupants with it.

"Holy s*** IEDs!" Yelled one of the Humvee drivers.

"Everyone stop your vehicles!" Yelled another one of the Humvee drivers.

The Humvees in front stopped too late and ran into the IEDs placed onto the road, destroying all of them in the process and killing all occupants that were inside said Humvees. Those behind the destroyed Humvees however managed to stop before hitting the IEDs, mainly because most of them were triggered by the unfortunate Humvees up front.

"Damn it, what now?" Asked by Sergeant Avera.

"We should turn back." Said one of the MaxxPro drivers.

"Too late, Suppressor MB trucks and BMPs have blocked us from six o'clock." Said one of the gunners of a GLA technical, noticing more Suppressor technicals and BMP-1s that were now blocking the evacuation convoy's only other way out. The BMPs and technicals aimed their weapons at the evacuation convoy and Suppressor attackers that were being transported got out of the vehicles they were in, pulled out their missile launchers and aimed them at the convoy.

 **(Current track ends here)**

"Why aren't they firing at us?" The M.O.D.V.A.C driver asked.

"We're giving you another chance." One of the Suppressors announced. "Give us the Loud Family and allow us to have them killed and your safety is guaranteed."

"Sergeant what should we do?" Private Kalsen asked.

"Stand down for now. Reinforcements should be coming." Said Avera.

* * *

In the MaxxPro that was carrying the younger Loud Kids including Lincoln as well as Rita, the kids were now scared for their lives now that the Suppressors have caught up to them, surrounded them and were now being threatened by missile launchers, technical energy turrets and BMP-1 cannons.

"Mom, what's gonna happen to us?" Lincoln asked in panic.

"I don't know Lincoln, but hopefully these men know what they're doing." Rita replied as she was too worried.

"Well I hope these men do something to get past those bad guys." Said Lana.

Then Lisa explained a bit quickly with, "Well observing out of one of the windows our Mine-resistant ambush protected vehicle and seeing that there are non-standard tactical improvised fighting vehicles, captured Soviet-era armored personnel carriers/infantry fighting vehicles, and on-foot irregular infantry wielding high-explosive anti-tank portable missile launchers all aiming precisely at our transport vehicle, I predict that there is no chance of our escape or getting out of this with our lives intact unless the observation changes with reinforcements in the form of more of our allies."

The younger kids and Rita were a bit confused, in which Lola said, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah what are you saying?" Lana asked.

"We're all doomed unless somebody else comes and saves us, the latter of which probably won't happen." Lisa replied.

"I don't think so." Lucy said unexpectedly, scaring everyone inside the MaxxPro and even scaring the soldiers inside as well.

Lisa then demanded Lucy to, "Explain your reasoning of your defiance against my observations."

Lucy did not answer, but instead the reasoning was explained by the sound of jet fighter engines and the sound had gotten louder meaning that the jets were getting closer. Lucy's reasoning would also be explained by not Lucy herself but also instead Jarmen Kell, who was in the other MaxxPro and ordered the driver to "Turn this thing to the side."

* * *

"Jarmen, do you know what you're doing?" The GLA Commander asked.

"Trust me commander, I know my intentions."

Jarmen Kell took notice that aircraft reinforcements was coming and he decided to take advantage of that by taking out some Suppressors and distract them from the sound of the aircraft so that there is a reduced chance of the aircraft being taken down before they perform their airstrike.

Jarmen Kell pulled out his KSVK-L and put it through a firing port. He took out a battery mag filled with "Graze" energy in which if a target would get hit by such round, their allies within a 100cm radius around the energy round's trajectory would also be damaged from the hit. It also worked if the round hit a target in the head except the target's allies around them would take even more damage from the hit. These energy rounds were super effective but rare to find due to them being too dangerous to fire and could only be used on certain situations.

Jarmen Kell loaded in the "Graze" battery and he fired his KSVK-L at one of the Suppressors wielding a missile launcher. The round instantly killed him as it was a headshot and the Suppressors around him also wielding missile launchers were also killed because of the "Graze" energy round as well as killing some of the Suppressor technical gunners. However there were still some missile launcher wielding Suppressors left and the "Graze" round didn't take care of any BMP crew, some of the technical crew, or any of the Suppressors that were blocking the other side. Jarmen Kell went to the other side and put his KSVK-L through a firing port of the other side of the MaxxPro he was on.

"Jarmen Kell, what the heck are you doing?" Sergeant Avera asked, not knowing about Jarmen Kell's plan.

"Gonna try and distract them from aircraft reinforcements." Jarmen Kell replied.

"Don't you know this is gonna get us killed?"

"Not necessarily."

* * *

"Okay you've asked for it, KILL THEM!" Yelled one of the Suppressor attackers.

The Suppressors wielding rocket launchers blocking one way out soon aimed at all of the vehicles of the escort convoy. The Suppressors blocking the other way out also aimed their missile launchers as well.

Jarmen Kell was aiming his KSVK-L at the other side of the MaxxPro he was in. He aimed his rifle at the Suppressors that were blocking the other side of the convoy and their only other way out and had aimed it in a way so that he won't hit his allies. Jarmen Kell fired the KSVK-L and the shot hits one of the Suppressors on the side the former was facing. The instantly the shot hit the Suppressor, it killed him and anyone else that was around him.

"Okay, now you've gone too far!" One of the Suppressor attackers yelled.

 **(Cue Track: C &C Yuri's Revenge – Brain Freeze)**

The Suppressors wielding missile launchers, those that were on the turrets of technicals and all BMPs readied their weapons against the convoy. The rest of the escort convoy opened fire on the and Suppressors did the same. While the Suppressors attempted to take down the MaxxPros which had the Loud Family, the escort convoy tried to stop them by using their vehicles to block the Suppressor's line of sight between them and the MaxxPros while fighting back. Many escort convoy vehicles from M.O.D.V.A.C Humvees, L-ATVs and M-ATVs to GLA technicals, GLA battle buses, Nod attack buggies, Nod rocket cycles and Allied IFVs with Guardian GIs in them all attempted to block the Suppressors from taking down the MaxxPros. Many of them got destroyed by Suppressor missile launcher attackers trying to block the Suppressors.

After a few of the escort convoy vehicles got taken out by missile launchers, aircraft reinforcements came to save the joint group and they were, one of each, an M.O.D.V.A.C A-10, WSA and Chinese Sukhois, an Allied Harrier and a South Korean Black Eagle. All made their way to the trapped escort convoy and proceeded to attack the Suppressors blocking the convoy's way.

Despite Jarmen Kell's diversion however, some of the Suppressors noticed the aircraft coming to them in which one of them commanded "Take down those aircraft." And after that, some of the Suppressors on both sides turned around and attempted to take down the aircraft that was coming. To make matters worse for the aircraft, some of the Suppressors swapped their HEAT rockets for homing ones and some of their technicals were armed with XL3 Anti-air laser cannons. The Suppressors that were targeting the aircraft reinforcements fired their weapons to try and take the reinforcements down. They managed to shoot down the WSA Sukhoi and Allied Harrier but failed to take down the others as there weren't enough anti-aircraft weapons to take on all of them and that there weren't enough anti-aircraft weapons in general as many of the missile wielding Suppressors and technical gunners were killed by Jarmen Kell.

The remaining attack aircraft reinforcements fired their weapons on one side of the Suppressors blocking the escort convoy's way. The Suppressors on said side continued to fire on them before the missiles struck on them, some of the missiles killed all of the Suppressors on foot while others destroyed the technicals and some BMPs. While some BMPs were still active and some on foot Suppressor attackers, the inferno missiles from the Chinese MiGs eventually burned the surviving BMPs and attackers until they were killed/destroyed.

The Suppressors blocking the other side tried to take down the aircraft that were now trying to escape as they have no missiles left. Despite having a lot of anti-air weapons compared to the other side, the Suppressors on the other side failed to take them down as there were still too many to take down and the aircraft managed to get away.

"S***, that's a lot of Suppressors lost." Said one of the attackers.

"No worries, we can still take down the convoy." Said another.

Weapons fire continued to be exchanged between the two factions and although the amount of Suppressors are reduced, the escort convoy was still in a struggle as the Suppressors were now sending in car bombs to take down the convoy and the MaxxPros. The car bombs crashed onto some of the convoy vehicles and exploded, taking the convoy vehicles with them into destruction. Soon after, the Suppressors have the MaxxPros in their sights.

"Hey I got a sight on the targets." Said one of the Suppressors.

"We have them now." Said another one of the Suppressors. "Fellow Suppressors, take those transport vehicles down."

The on foot Suppressors, technical gunners and BMPs took their focus on the MaxxPros and tried to shoot them down. But before they could fire a single weapon, they have been without warning been taken out by two USA bomber jets called Auroras and two Chinese MiGs that fired inferno missiles. All of the remaining Suppressors were wiped out by the second wave of aircraft reinforcements.

"This is MiG Firebreak 1 to transport team Foxtrot. Enemy Suppressors surrounding you have been taken care of."

"That's good to know Firebreak 1, thanks." Said one of the two MaxxPro drivers.

"Come on let's get this thing outta here." Sargent Avera commanded.

"I'm already Oscar Mike as those other soldiers like to say it." The driver then contacted the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander.

"This is transport team Foxtrot to M.O.D.V.A.C Commander. We have taken enemy fire from the Suppressors but we are okay and are heading out to the designated location."

"Copy that Foxtrot. But be advised though that the Suppressors definitely won't end from there so keep your eyes peeled and stay frosty."

"Understood commander."

Then the escort convoy pushed the destroyed Suppressor technical that was blocking their way to their unknown destination and continued driving.

 **(Current track ends from here)**


	13. Evacuation 3

A/N: Okay with all the hard work out of the way for now I should be able to work on these Fanfics faster. Also the Soviet faction of the Red Alert Alliance has had their name retconned in this Fanfic series to the World Socialist Alliance due to all of my Fanfics somewhat take place in the real world and the fact that the Soviet Russia was changed to just Russia following the cease of the Soviet Union in 1991. However, the term Soviet for the World Socialist Alliance sub-faction of the Red Alert Alliance may still be used.

* * *

Those who were escorting the Loud Family from the re-location camp and to an unknown location supposedly away from the Suppressors had slowly made their way through the streets of Royal Woods which looked like a ghost town as many civilians had to be evacuated from to the recent attacks that were going on right now and the only things that were still there were empty buildings and abandoned vehicles. They had to be slow so that they could figure out where the Suppressors were hiding and when they were going to attack them.

As there were sounds of gas and diesel powered vehicles going by and the other ambiance being the quietness from the absence of people other than the soldiers inside military vehicles and the Loud Family, the team didn't really find any Suppressors of any type right now. They weren't sure if it was because the Suppressors were planning to launch another sneak attack or they were hiding.

"Transport team Foxtrot, do you have any sight of the Suppressors?" Asked the M.O.D.V.A.C commander.

"This is transport team Foxtrot, we have no possible confirmation of any Suppressors found within the area but we are continuing the search."

"Well you keep doing that and make sure to attack or escape if possible in the event that you see any."

"Understood commander."

The escort team continued on their way to the designated destination that still remains unknown to them. They didn't know why information on the location was classified but the team decided to just roll with it. As they continued on their way the escort team felt like they were being watched from the shadows in that they couldn't see them. The team didn't have much to fear though as they had gunners looking around every direction and possible hiding spots where the Suppressors could possibly hide in especially with Private Kalsen on board as well as Jarmen Kell.

The Loud Family, separated into two groups and were in two MaxxPros were still in fear of the Suppressors attacking them again knowing that they will not stop trying until the Family was dead. But at the same time, they were bored because there really nothing much going on although fear still resides within them and was somehow overcoming their boredom. In the MaxxPro that had the younger Loud siblings including Lincoln and Rita, Lincoln who was pacing around the passsenger area had started talking.

"Will the Suppressors ever stop chasing us?" Asked Lincoln.

"Of course not, they will never stop chasing you as long as you and your family and anyone who knows about or is associated with you is alive." Replied Sergeant Avera.

The same exact conversation was going on in the other MaxxPro which had the older loud sisters and Lynn Sr. inside.

"Wait what do you mean anyone who knows or is associated with us?" Lori asked.

"What I mean by anyone who knows or is associated with you is anybody that you know such as your friends or anybody else that is a character in the Loud House." Sergeant Avera explained.

In the MaxxPro which had the younger Loud kids and Rita,

"Wait did you just say our friends?" Asked Lincoln.

"That's what I said." The private Replied.

"Wait then that means..." Lincoln started to explain while him and his sisters thought what Sergeant Avera for the younger sisters and Lincoln and one of the privates for the older sisters talked to them about.

"I think you got it." Said the private.

"Oh no." Lincoln whispered in horror. He and the others realized what Sergeant Avera and one of the privates said to them for Lincoln and his younger sisters as well as his older sisters respectively. They realized that their friends and anyone else they had a good relationship with were too in trouble and are being hunted by the Suppressors. What's worse is that they haven't seen them after the Suppressor's first attack and their friends are being attacked at the same time as the Loud Family and that they feared about their friend's current fates. The Loud kids hoped that M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance would be able to protect them along with their friends as in the MaxxPro with the younger loud sisters alongside Lincoln and Rita, Lincoln asked,

"You would be able to protect our friends too, right?"

"Absolutely." The private answered. "Those associated with you and are part of the show too, so we can't leave them unchecked."

"So are you gonna go find them?" Asked Lola.

The private had explained, "Actually, other M.O.D.V.A.C and C&C Alliance soldiers are currently taking care of the situation right now so you don't worry about it to much."

The exact same exchange was also done with Lori, Luna and one of the privates in the other MaxxPro. Regardless the Loud kids were now slightly relieved that M.O.D.V.A.C and the C&C Alliance are going to not only protect them but also their friends who were too in danger of the Suppressors. But that didn't mean their fears have been quenched however. Just because the joint military force is going to save their friends as well doesn't mean that they will be saved from the Suppressors. It will indeed hard work for the joint military force to both rescue and protect their friends along with the Loud Family from the Suppressor's wrath. For now though, they also just hope to get to wherever they are heading alive.

Soon the escort team encountered a roadblock as the driver in one of the MaxxPros said, "Commander this is transport team Foxtrot, there is a van blockade up ahead of our position."

"Copy that transport team Foxtrot." Replied by the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander. "Is it the Suppressors?"

"Not likely commander, they aren't firing at us."

"Well just investigate and get that roadblock out of the way. There's no way it should stop you."

"Copy that commander."

Soon the escort team stopped their vehicles. transport team Foxtrot told the other vehicles, "This is transport team Foxtrot, I need some men to get that roadblock out of the way."

"Understood we're sending some men out." Said one of the other drivers.

Various infantry soon got out of the vehicles they were being transported in. They made their way towards the two vans that were blocking the path. At the same time Sergeant Avera asked the driver of the MaxxPro he was in,

"Wait shouldn't we just find another way around?"

"Oh right, we could do that although it may take longer to get to the designated area than usual." The driver replied. He contacted the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander.

"This is transport team Foxtrot, we're gonna try and find another way around."

"Understood transport team Foxtrot, but try to get the roadblock out of the way first as the road you're on is the fastest route to your destination."

"Copy commander."

The infantry made it to the blockade of vans. One of the World Socialist Alliance Conscripts told his comrades, "These vans must definitely belong to the Suppressors."

One of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers responded, "I agree with you there comrade. There's no way civilians would leave a bunch of vans organized like this."

Soon the M.O.D.V.A.C Commander's voice came in. "This is the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C, get those vans out the way as soon as you can. We don't know when the Suppressors are going to attack."

One of the US Rangers responded, "We're working on it as soon as we can."

The infantry that were approaching the van blockade readied their weapons and spreaded out to each of the vans that were blocking the escort team and the transporters way. For every van that blocked their way, one of the infantry soldiers pointed their weapon at the driver's window and told them to lower the window. However the driver did not respond. They told the driver again. No response whatsoever. The third time, the soldiers that were telling the driver to lower their window just broke open the window using the butt of their rifle.

But then they discovered none of the vans had any driver or passenger. The doors were unlocked too, it was strange for them and they didn't know if the Suppressors was planning on something. The soldiers that were near the vans decided to investigate the inside of the vans to see if there was anything else and if there was anything else suspicious.

Meanwhile on top of one of the buildings there was a long wire that ran across the building and inside the vans. It was connected to a remote device of some sort being held by someone. He said, "It's all set, just as the boss told me."

After sometime when some of the soldiers were investigating the vans, one of the drivers of transport team Foxtrot inside an M-ATV impatiently asked, "Hey what is going on there?"

"We're just checking out what's going with these vans before we drive them out of the way." Replied by one of the Nod light infantry.

"Make it quick then, we don't know where or when the Suppressors will attack us once more or if we are going to use an alternative route."

"Don't worry, we're as fast as we can. And you know we could've just rammed the vans out of the way."

"We could've thought of that but we didn't know if the vans had civilians, Suppressors or both. Also we didn't know if a bomb was set up within those vans and if they were volatile."

"Makes sense."

Then one of the World Socialist Alliance Conscripts approached the Nod soldier and told him, "Hey tell our comrades we have finished our search."

"Got it." The Nod soldier near one of the vans had contacted the driver of transport team Foxtrot, "This is Nod soldier Alex, we've checked the vans and found nothing and we're going to get them out of our way as soon as we can."

"Copy that Alex, get those vans out the way."

Soon though an Allied GI had shouted to his fellow allies, "Men check out what I've found in this van." The GI was inside the van in the middle of the blockade.

Sergeant Avera looked from the MaxxPro he was in and noticed the weird package inside the van. He contacted the GI, "Allied GI Eric, get away from that thing you don't know what's in there."

"Sergeant we're just checking what's in this package that's all."

"But you don't know what's in there. It's best to stay away from it and try to create an opening for us to get through."

"Let me just make sure that this thing is safe though."

"And you're just gonna get yourself and your allies killed? Get out of there. Other units outside do the same."

Many of the soldiers that went to investigate the van had ran back to their transport vehicles, thinking or knowing that the vans set up as a roadblock is most likely a trap the Suppressors made. The Allied Commander's voice came in and contacted Eric.

"Sergeant Avera may be right Eric. Best to leave that box alone and besides the package may most likely be an explosive device that was set up by the Suppressors."

"No way commander, I just need to-"

Eric, being somewhat of an idiot defying orders while taking something he shouldn't was killed. The van he was in and the package exploded as well as the other ones. The other soldiers that were near the vans were also killed from the fragments and shrapnel of the exploding vans flying in all directions. Those that were further away have been wounded varying from soldier to soldier which also depended on their distance from the vans.

Everyone that was in their vehicles except for some infantry in APCs and transport vehicles were blinded for a moment and when it cleared up many were horrified, including the Loud Family and all of them knew that it was yet another ambush from the Suppressors as many Suppressor attackers got out of the alleyways and opened fire. The infantry that were still alive, Particularly those that stayed inside their vehicles did their best to fire back on them, including the gunners of the transports as well as Private Kalsen who was still in one of the turrets of one of the MaxxPros. Those that were outside and survived the explosion also opened fire on the Suppressors as the surviving infantry outside ran back to get inside their transports though the varying amounts of wounds or injuries they sustained from the explosion made it difficult for them to do so.

"Damn it I knew it was going to be a booby trap." Said one of the M-ATV drivers.

"I thought so too, but we need to get out of here now." Sergeant Avera said to the driver. Avera then told the driver of the MaxxPro to get out of their current location as the Suppressors were firing on the escort team's vehicles from the front.

"Got it, I'm gonna step on it." Said the driver of the MaxxPro Avera was in. He then contacted the other drivers.

"Partners, I think we should floor it outta here if you know what I mean."

"I understand what you mean comrade." Said one of the drivers in the WSA flak tracks.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get outta here right now before more Suppressors show up." One of the M-ATV drivers said to both the flak track driver and MaxxPro driver.

Private Kalsen called the driver of the MaxxPro he and Sergeant Avera were in, "Well you better because I see enemy tanks six o'clock." Private Kalsen and many other soldiers had noticed a few Suppressor T-54s and T-55s that moved in and engaged the escort team from behind.

"Everybody hang on." Quickly, all of the drivers of the various vehicles they were driving immediately stepped on it and drove away from the Suppressor attackers as well as the tanks that were behind them as they were too slow. The tanks tried firing at the escort team especially the MaxxPros, but with no dice.

The escort team continued on their way to the location that was classified for them as they're now being chased by the Suppressors again and the Loud Family holds on for dear life.

"MB Trucks up ahead." Said one of the Allied GI in one of the IFVs.

A group of Suppressor technicals soon blocked the path of the escort team. The escort team rammed through the blockade and flipped some of the technicals blocking the way. The remaining technicals gave chase to the escort team. Soldiers that were on the turrets of the GLA Technicals and various other transports including Private Kalsen opened fire on the enemy technicals as the enemy fired on them as energy rounds both at most 5.8 inches long and very powerful are coming towards both the escort team and the Suppressor Technicals.

Eventually they managed to escape as the gunners disabled the technicals by attacking their engines using their turrets. The energy bolts hits the engines and the many of the engines of the Suppressor technicals chasing them started breaking down and they eventually stopped working stopping said technicals dead in their tracks.

The chase continued however as both the escort team and more Suppressor technicals and some Suppressor captured military vehicles that were chasing them made a right and not very soon out of the city and riding on the road leading to open fields. In both of the MaxxPros, the Louds were taking cover from with the intesity of the situation gradually increasing as the chase and firefight waged between the escort team that was escorting the Loud Family and the Suppressors who now have yet another chance to kill the Loud Family and they continued to drive at high speeds away from Royal Woods and far into open fields where not much can be seen being likely the way to wherever they are heading to. The escort team continued to maintain fire with whatever they got as they tried to get away from the chasers.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I have to end it here, it's just a lot put in here and I'm just a little bit lazy to continue working on my Fanfics. Granted I stated this out a lot in my other chapters but it's really the truth right now. I'll promise I will be faster whenever I can. Also for now, I will put most of my time of working on my Fanfics onto continuing the Suppressors for as much as I can. Other stories that I have out already such as Yet Another Fool and future stories may continue to be worked on but I will still focus on continuing the Suppressors Fanfic.


	14. Evacuation 4

The escort team had fled Royal Woods and into unknown fields as they continued to fire on the Suppressor vehicles that were pursuing and opening fire on them knowing that the Loud Family is in the transport vehicles, particularly the M.O.D.V.A.C MaxxPros. Various Suppressor attackers in vehicles from technicals made with pickup trucks and heavy energy machine guns to captured military transports continued on giving chase as the escort team attempted their escape. Gunners from both sides had fired on each other along with the escort team's soldiers who were inside the transports and were making use of the firing ports of said vehicles if they were available.

"Man this is coming out worse than I thought." Sergeant Avera was looking through one of the windows of the MaxxPro he was in.

"What is it Sergeant?" Asked one of the privates who was with him.

"There was a lot more than we expected. I never knew that there would be that many people who would hate the Loud House."

"Wait people hate our house?" Leni asked.

"No Leni, it's just that there are a lot of people who hate us and anybody who is part of our show." Lori explained to Leni.

"Wait we have a show?"

"Well we technically do."

"Oh what show?"

"The Loud House I guess."

"The Loud House? Does that mean our house is a show."

"No Leni, it means-" But before Lori could explain she and Leni were both interrupted by Avera who said as he was firing on the Suppressors,

"Zip it ladies, me and my men need to focus on the objective."

Then one of the privates had shouted, "Sergeant the enemy is closing in!"

* * *

Soon more Suppressors joined the chase. With good amounts of numbers in the chase, the Suppressors quickly accelerated to attack the escort team from the rear, the sides and even technicals, which has a speed advantage over the escort's military vehicles, attacking in front of the escort. Soon the Suppressors who have now surrounded the escort team began firing on all directions, attacking all of the escort's vehicles and the gunners including Private Kalsen.

"Look out, they're coming at us from all sides." Said one of the GLA technical gunners, moments before he is killed by Suppressor gunners.

"Man there's too many of them." Private Kalsen said as he was too taking heavy fire from the Suppressors surrounding him and his allies on all sides. Kalsen never went under this much pressure as he was used to fighting small armies and wasn't very used to armies of energy gunners as they kept firing many at once onto him and his squadmates. Despite this Kalsen kept a cool head for as much as possible and continued to try and stop the Suppressors chasing the escort team.

As the pursuit went on, Kalsen's cool was starting to wear off and his heart was beating rapidly from all the tension and energy fire coming from all directions. He soon started to think that the armored plates that were blocking blocking the attacks in front of and behind him were starting to become less efficient. But he still doesn't want to keep his guard down so he keeps on fighting despite the pressure that was on him.

* * *

"Commander, we need those damn reinforcements now." Sergeant Avera shouted to a communications device in which he was calling the M.O.D.V.A.C commander.

"Have patience Avera, me and the other commanders are sending in reinforcements and support as we speak."

"Well you better hurry, I don't know how much longer until we're all full of energy holes."

"We'll be quick."

Soon after the conversation Sergeant Avera continued to command his privates that were inside the MaxxPros and Private Kalsen continued to maintain fire on the Suppressors until,

"Damn it RPGs." Which was said by an M.O.D.V.A.C gunner as some of the Suppressors pulled out RPGs and aimed it at many of the escort vehicles as well as, more importantly, the MaxxPros that had Kalsen, Avera and the Loud Family. Kalsen muttered a small "Aw crap."

The RPGs that were wielded by the Suppressors were fired and the rockets hits some of the escort transports such as an M.O.D.V.A.C L-ATV and M-ATV, GLA technicals and Nod Buggies which also killed many of the soldiers who were inside such vehicles, except for those inside the GLA technicals as they bailed out when the trucks exploded. But even then they got ran over by multiple vehicles and it didn't matter if they were friend or foe as the drivers had no time and didn't have any good idea to stop for them. For the Loud Family they braced themselves and each other for the RPG's that were coming towards them and when they hit, some of the family yelled as they felt the impact of the RPGs hard and some of them flew in different directions and landing painfully on the vehicle's floor. Thankfully however, the Loud Family and everyone else in the MaxxPros were okay as they quickly recovered themselves with no major troubles. Other vehicles that were also destroyed by RPGs were an Allied IFV, a GLA rocket buggy, two M.O.D.V.A.C M-ATVs and one Chinese troop crawler.

As for Private Kalsen, he was immediately blown back by the explosive blast of the rocket launched by one of the Suppressors. He immediately was thrown back a little bit but the armored plate on the back of the turret he was on broke the knockback and Kalsen lost a bit of consciousness and was deafened for a short bit before he regained that consciousness and could hear again as normal. Kalsen got back on using the turret afterwards.

* * *

"Louds, are you all okay?" Asked Sergeant Avera to the older loud kids and Lynn Sr. while the same was asked by one private in the other MaxxPro with the younger loud kids and Rita.

"Yeah I think we're okay." Lynn Sr. replied to Sergeant Avera. The Loud kids with Lynn Sr. and Avera had similar responses except for Leni who said,

"Okay? No I'm Leni."

Luan laughed a little as she took it as a joke while Avera facepalmed. He then contacted private Kalsen.

"Kalsen are you alright?" It took a little bit for Kalsen to respond as he was recovering from the explosive blast from an RPG.

"I think I'm okay, but I'm still taking heavy fire from-" Kalsen was hit by an energy round that came from a Suppressor gunner. It hit him hard and he was in heavy pain, but he wouldn't stop at this point as he tried to ignore it.

"Kalsen what happened?" Kalsen did not respond.

"Kalsen are you hit? Private don't you die on me damn it."

"I'm not dead." He was starting to lose a little bit of consciousness again but then it came back. "I've been hit hard by a high caliber that's all."

"Do you think he'll make it?" One private asked to Sergeant Avera.

"I better hope so. Private you're still too young to die, try to defend yourself as much as you can."

Private Kalsen got back on the turret and resumed firing at the Suppressors and he would especially attack the engines of the Suppressor vehicles. He managed to take out one technical doing so which resulted in the engine breaking down suddenly much to the annoyance of the Suppressors driving it and it started to lose control then eventually crash. Kalsen would do the same to the other Suppressor vehicles if he was able to.

"Hey comrades in the MRAPs, what's your status?" Asked by one of the WSA Flak Track drivers contacting Avera.

"Alive thankfully and the Loud Family is okay too." Answered Sergeant Avera.

"Well we hope you guys will be okay longer because the Suppressors managed to land a hit on you and if they manage to land another hit on those transports, you and the Loud Family will be dead."

"I understand comrade, we should be able to retaliate as soon as we can."

And retaliate they would as the driver of the MaxxPro Avera was in had called the others.

"This is M.O.D.V.A.C transport team Foxtrot, I need you take down all Suppressors wielding anti-tank weaponry. Don't let them bring us and the Loud Family down."

"Copy that, attacking the AT troopers."

The escort team immediately focused at the Suppressor's RPG attackers trying to take them down and preventing another hit on the two MaxxPros. Some of the escort's gunners who were still alive took aim at the Suppressors wielding RPGs, prioritizing on those who were about to fire at the MaxxPros again first then moving on with the rest. Others who were in vehicles that firing ports made use of them and covered their allies attacking the Suppressors, especially those with RPGs.

While that was going on, Kalsen talked to one of his fellow gunners manning a turret of the other MaxxPro.

"Hey do you think you should take out those vehicles?"

"Not now private, I'm a bit busy here taking out those punks with RPGs." Replied by the MaxxPro gunner while he and Kalsen were firing at the Suppressors in short bursts.

"Aren't the Suppressor vehicles trying to box us in also a priority?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that if we can attack the engines of the vehicles of the Suppressors who are chasing us then we can be able to take them down faster."

"Are you sure that it will work?"

"Well if these armaments can punch into a vehicle's engine and short it out in seconds under sustained fire, then it will definitely work."

The gunner thought for a moment while firing, and then he said to Kalsen,

"You know what, let's go with your tactic. You take the ones on the left, I'll attack those on the right."

"You got it." Kalsen and the MaxxPro gunner started going for the engines of the Suppressor's vehicles along with any of the Suppressors who would try to use RPGs against them while the other gunners took care of any of the enemy gunners or any of the other Suppressors who were chasing the escort team.

"Hey Sergeant look." One private said to Sergeant Avera in which both the private and then Avera looked outside of the MaxxPro's window to see that some of the Suppressor's vehicles surrounding and pursuing the escort team were being thrown off course and have crashed. They later figured out that the quick takedown of the vehicles were coming from Private Kalsen and the other MaxxPro gunner who were attacking the engines of the Suppressor vehicles.

"Hey Kalsen, you and the other gunner had some good thinking attacking those engines." Avera called out to Kalsen via radio communications, complimenting what Kalsen and the MaxxPro gunner did.

"Yeah, me and the other gunners could've done that sooner." Kalsen replied while he continued firing at the Suppressors.

"Honestly I could've thought of that too." Said the MaxxPro gunner.

"Keep up with what you're doing boys, and we can clear out the ring of Suppressors and surppressive fire in no time."

"You got it Sergeant."

Just as Kalsen aimed to bring down the other Suppressors however, two high caliber energy rounds hit him right into his chest. He let out a faint yell as he started to lose his consciousness.

"Kalsen, you better stay alive!" Avera shouted through the radio.

"He's hurt badly sergeant, it's gonna be hard for him to fight." Said the MaxxPro gunner.

"It doesn't matter right now and there's nothing we can do about it right now. Kalsen, keep on fighting and stay alive. Reinforcements will arrive soon."

"But Sergeant, Kalsen is in no condition to fight."

"No private, I can do this." Said Kalsen who was aiming his turret at the remaining Suppressors chasing the escort.

"But Kalsen, you've taken three energy fifty cal rounds you might not fight or make it."

"No, I can still fight."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey don't underestimate Kalsen as a private." Sergeant Avera replied to the MaxxPro gunner. "There was a time when I saw Kalsen in the War Against the Protesters where during Operation Bloom he was hit with the same amount and caliber of energy rounds. Despite the high caliber and amount, he somehow was able to survive after the battle. I wish I'd tell you more but we still got a battle going on so both of you continue what you're doing."

"Understood Sergeant." Both Kalsen and the MaxxPro gunner said as they resumed firing at the Suppressors. While the MaxxPro gunner was doing a fine job taking out the Suppressor vehicles on the right side of the escort, Kalsen was having a bit of a struggle taking down the Suppressors on the left side due to him losing consciousness and focus.

"Hey, there's one gunner who is weakened by the others." Said one of the Suppressor gunners on a technical's bed who had recently hit Kalsen with two fifty caliber energy rounds and noticed that Kalsen was starting to lose consciousness.

"Well then finish him off." The driver of the technical said to the Suppressor gunner via stolen military radio.

The gunner proceeded to fire at Kalsen. Kalsen ducked for cover as he blind fired the M2L7 against the Suppressor technical who was attacking him.

"S***, look out!" Said the Suppressor inside the passenger side of the Suppressor technical.

"Don't shout at me." Said the driver.

"Sorry."

The driver of the technical swerved left and right to try and avoid fire coming from Kalsen. Kalsen aimed the energy machine gun left and right repeatedly to try and hit the technical that was swerving. It took long enough until a few of the shots from Kalsen hits the technical's engine, disabling it and causing the technical to lose control and crash by flipping and rolling repeatedly as it kept hitting the ground as it rolled.

"One enemy down." Said Kalsen who was slightly losing his breath due to the wounds he sustained. After taking down the technical, Kalsen was starting to lose even more consciousness and tried to stop it from getting worse as he put pressure to where he was shot. He felt like he wasn't gonna make it this time.

"Don't worry Kalsen, we'll get through this." Said the MaxxPro gunner who noticed Kalsen losing consciousness.

"That's easy for you to say when you don't have any wounds from high caliber lasers."

"Crap!" Avera shouted.

"What is it sergeant?" The MaxxPro gunner asked.

"Enemy reinforcements, six o'clock. Many hostiles with RPGs also."

More Suppressor technicals have joined in on the chase. Military vehicles captured by the Suppressors were also coming up as well.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shouted one of the M.O.D.V.A.C M-ATV gunners.

"Looks like we have more enemies to deal with." Said one of the GLA technical gunners.

"Guys, I think we have more problems." Said the MaxxPro gunner.

"What's the problem?" One of the GDI gunners in an APC asked through a radio.

"Enemy tanks and RPG infantry, twelve o'clock in two and a half miles."

And ahead of the escort team that were heading towards them were indeed tanks that were most likely captured by the Suppressors in the form of three T-54s and one M1 Abrams as well as Suppressor attackers wielding and aiming RPGs at the escort.

"Aw damn it there's no way we take them all down." Said one of the M.O.D.V.A.C soldiers inside one of the vehicles.

"Well we'll just have to try." Said one of the M-ATV gunners.

Despite being outnumbered and thinking that they might make it, the escort opened fire on the reinforcements and are trying to do the best they can to take out as many as possible and/or eliminate all of the reinforcements.

"Sir what's going on, I thought our haters were gone." Asked Lynn Sr. who was taking cover from Suppressor fire along with the older Loud Kids.

"We thought the haters that were chasing you was gonna be it, but it appears that it's only the tip of the iceberg as there are more of them."

"What, there's more of them?" Lori asked in surprise.

"Seriously how many people out there hate us?" Lynn Jr. complained.

"Dunno, but it does seem like a lot of people." Replied one of the privates.

"Definitely no doubt about that, especially now. But don't worry, they-"

Suddenly a huge explosion went off behind the two MaxxPros. Avera immediately used his radio to call his fellow soldiers.

"This is Sergeant, give me a visual on what just happened."

"Things are not looking good sergeant. It appears that most of our escorts from the rear are wiped out by the Suppressor reinforcements, and we're nearly exposed" The MaxxPro gunner responded.

"How did that happen?… you know what just make sure that they don't get close and score another hit at either of the MaxxPros."

"Already on it."

"This is Avera, I need all units to prevent the MaxxPros from being destroyed."

Two M.O.D.V.A.C M-ATVs slowed down and got up behind the MaxxPros to prevent the Suppressors from getting another clear shot on the

Then, the MaxxPro gunner began to unleash heavy energy machine gun fire at the Suppressors that were catching up and pursuing the escort team, with most the gunners of the escort following suit while some the gunners try to. The gunners who were attacking the Suppressor reinforcements from six o'clock aimed at the engines of the pursuing Suppressor's vehicles one by one until the Suppressor vehicle they were attacking had emitted dark black smoke out from the engine, disabling the vehicle and causing it to spin out and flipping at high speeds with the driver losing control.

As the escort gunners continued to attack, the Suppressors from behind also started attacking via the technical gunners or armaments provided by the military vehicles they stole. Some of the Suppressors who were on beds of technicals pulled out RPGs in yet another attempt to destroy the escort vehicles and the MaxxPros. Suppressor gunners kept opening fire as two of the other Suppressors that were on the beds of the technicals both fired an RPG. The two rockets launched from them took flight until they hit both of the M-ATVs. The explosive blast caused by the impact of the rockets had made the M-ATVs lose control. The drivers attempted to regain control but failed as both M-ATVs eventually crashed into each other and flipped onto the side of the grass before they were finished of by another hit from RPG rockets.

Inside one of the MaxxPros a private noticed what just happened and said to Sergeant Avera,

"Sergeant, we just lost the rear guard."

"Well we may lose soldiers, but if it's not gonna be worth it if the Loud Family dies."

Sergeant Avera contacted the others once again.

"This is Avera, I need all of the escort to block as much of the enemy's line of sight between them and the MaxxPros as much as possible."

"Nod Rider 1 here, preparing to block the Suppressor's chance of hitting MaxxPros, over."

The escorts, especially the taller ones who were escorting the MaxxPros all gathered around the MaxxPros to obstruct the Suppressor's chance to attack the MaxxPros with RPGs. While that was going on, Avera talked to the M.O.D.V.A.C commander.

"Commander, your reinforcements are taking too damn long, where are they?"

"Sorry that they're coming yet Sergeant Avera, the reinforcements that was requested came under fire recently and had to be dealt with. But now they should be coming in ETA thirty seconds."

"Well they need to hurry, good amounts of Suppressors are closing in bringing down our men and our partners as we speak and we are also down to eight units."

"I understand Sergeant, just hope for the best."

Suddenly an explosion went off. The escort then passed through a flaming and rolling wreckage of a Nod attack buggy and one private saw this as he looked out the window.

"Nod Rider 1 lost." The private said to Avera.

"Great, now we only have seven more to protect us."

* * *

With the escort traveling further and both of the Suppressors approaching said escort, the Suppressor tanks and RPG attackers readied their weapons.

"This is Suppressor tank squadron Mute, we have a visual on the vehicles transporting the Loud Family." Said one of the tank commanders in a Suppressor T-54.

"This is Suppressor interceptor team 4, we are right behind them and ahead of you." One of the Suppressor technical drivers said,

"Roger that interceptor team 4, fire at will and take down those bastards."

* * *

The Suppressor captured M1 Abrams fired its gun at one of the escorts and the cannon's projectile hits one of the GLA technicals destroying the truck and launching the gunner as he screamed until he hits the ground and then later got shot by a Suppressor technical gunner. The explosive blast from the tank projectile also damaged a GDI APC which now started to lose power until another tank fired its cannon and the projectile hits and destroys the APC round this time from a Suppressor T-54.

"One GLA technical and the only GDI APC that we have with us are downed."

"Damn it, that was all the anti-tank troops that we had at this point after the others were killed prior to getting out of Royal Woods. Those reinforcements better come."

Sergeant Avera then warned the driver,

"Hey slow down."

"I can't, it's not gonna make a difference if we're gonna get surrounded by the Suppressors again. Should we come to a stop?"

"Negative, it's more likely they're gonna kill us on the spot this time."

"Well can't you dudes do anything about it?" Luna asked out of panic as she and the others were taking cover in case if energy rounds fired by the Suppressors punctured straight through and into the MaxxPro.

"We're doing the best we can but it seems like we don't have much to take down the beasts around us, so you guys better start praying if you can."

The same type of conversation was given by one private to the younger Loud kids and Rita. The older Loud kids and Lynn Sr. closed their eyes and hoped for the best while the younger ones except for Lucy started to hug each other as if it was their final moments together. When suddenly in the MaxxPro that had the older Loud kids and Lynn Sr.,

 **(Cue Track: Red Alert 2 – Blow it Up)**

"Sergeant… I've got something… in the sky 9 O'clock." Private Kalsen said out of breath. Sergeant Avera looked up out the window on his left and saw two M.O.D.V.A.C AH-64D Apache Longbows and three World Socialist Alliance Mi-28 Havocs.

"This is M.O.D.V.A.C helicopter squadron India, we are the engaging the enemy Suppressors pursuing the escort, over." Said one of the Apache pilots via radio.

"This is Sergeant Avera, it's about damn time that some help arrived. You better hurry though before the Suppressors blow us and the Loud Family to Smithereens."

"Copy that, engaging the enemy."

The helicopter reinforcements fired their autocannons, which fired ballistic rounds instead of energy ones, at the Suppressors pursuing the escort. The rounds managed to take out and stop most of the pursuing Suppressors in several ways, with the rounds either killing the driver, disabling the vehicle as the rounds punctured the engines disabling the vehicle, popping the tires causing the Suppressor vehicles to flip over and explode or even all of the above. There will still some Suppressor technicals that were chasing the escort, but one of the Apaches then fired a few missile at the surviving technicals, which in turn destroyed the armed trucks and killed all of the Suppressors inside.

After the last of the pursuing vehicles were wiped out by the helicopter reinforcements, one of the Suppressor attackers who was wielding a missile launcher and was in front of the Suppressor tanks that was blocking the road noticed the helicopters in the sky and shouted,

"Crap! Enemy helicopters high up!"

"Take those helicopters out. Don't let them touch even one tank." Said the commander of a Suppressor M1 Abrams to the other commanders of each T-54.

The Suppressor attackers on foot wielding RPGs and the T-54s that were blocking the road turned their line of fire away from the escort and aimed at the helicopters that were also targeting them. The attackers fired their RPGs at the five attack helicopters. The helicopter reinforcements managed to miss most of the RPG rockets but then failed to miss two of them as each rocket brought down one Apache Longbow and one Havoc.

"This is helicopter India 1, we lost India 2 and Kogot 1." Said the co-pilot of the India 1 as the flaming wreckage of India 2's Apache fell down from the sky as well as Kogot 1's Havoc.

"Never mind that comrades we need to fire back." The pilot of Kogot 1 said to India 1's co-pilot.

The surviving helicopters approached further as the commander and the gunner of a Suppressor T-54 looked through the cannon's sight and the commander had told his squadmates, "Mute 2 here, two enemy helicopters are downed."

"Two is not good enough. All of them must go down, and don't let them deal any more damage to us." Says the commander of another Suppressor T-54.

"And what about the transports escorting the Louds?" One of the other commanders of a T-54 asked.

"You go take care of that. Some of the others will help you also."

"Understood."

The Suppressors that were manning the tanks loaded another round into the cannon and the on foot attackers reloaded their RPGs with homing missiles. After both the all of the tank's cannons were loaded and the RPGs were reloaded as well, Most of the RPG Suppressors and all of the tanks except for one T-54 and a few RPG Suppressors, who were all aiming at the MaxxPros aimed at the commander of the Suppressor M1 Abrams shouted "Fire!" before the tanks blocking the road fired their cannons and the on foot attackers fired their RPGs.

The driver of an M.O.D.V.A.C M-ATV noticed the missiles and a tank shell that were all approaching the escort. To which the driver yelled to the other drivers, "Look out!"

"Get out the road and divide!" One of the MaxxPro drivers shouted. The escort then split their formation, having one MaxxPro and a few escorts turning away from another as both drove out of the road to avoid the incoming missiles and a tank shell. After the escort's separation, what was aimed at the MaxxPros would become what would glide through the gap they made from the separation as the missiles and the tank shell missed their intended targets. Even the missiles that were very close to the MaxxPros narrowly hit them.

"Damn, we were so close." Said one of the Suppressor attackers.

"Hey we still got missiles fired at some of the helicopters though." His teammate responded as he and the other attackers were reloading their RPGs.

The missiles and tank shells that were fired at the helicopter reinforcements quickly closed in as they tried to hit such targets. As the missiles and tank shells did close in however, the co-pilot of India 1 yelled,

"Look out, missiles and a tank shells!", Before the pilot of India 1 performed a roll while turning right, allowing India 1 to barely avoid the missiles even as they homed in on the Apache Longbow. Those that were left of Kogot helicopter team tried to avoid the explosive projectiles launched by the Suppressors who were on the road blocking the escort's path. While Kogot 3 also barely avoided the missiles and tank shells like India 1, Kogot 2's fate became the same as India 2 and Kogot 1 as the Havoc was hit by multiple missiles as the seekers went right into the Russian helicopter and exploded.

"Chert voz'mi, those urods will pay for that." The pilot of Kogot 3 said before the he and the co-pilot of their Havoc fire most of it's missiles at the tank blockade.

"Look out!" Shouted one of the Suppressor attackers as he and other fellow Suppressors who were on foot ran from the tanks as they were being targeted by the missiles launched by Kogot 3's Havoc.

"S***, go back go back." The commander of an M1 Abrams commanded as he and the T-54s still on the road blocking the Loud family's escort slowly tried to flee from the missiles. It was too late however as the slow Suppressor T-54s and the one M1 Abrams were destroyed by the Havoc's AT missiles, with the Suppressor captured tanks on the road exploding in various ways and all of their turrets were blown right out of what was below it.

As for those Suppressors who were on foot and on the road, the explosive blast produced by the tanks from the enemy Havoc's missiles blew the Suppressor attackers away and onto the road. Those closer to the tanks took it even worse because the shattered fragments of the destroyed tanks flew right into and killed them in a matter of seconds.

"This is Kogot 3, the enemy are no longer a threat but some of the infantry are still living." Said the co-pilot of Kogot 3 to the escort through the air-to-ground radio.

"Never mind the infantry, we're gonna go around them." The driver of one of the MaxxPros spoke back.

The Loud family's escort had split into two groups again and went out of the road and around the blockade of now destroyed tanks and Suppressor attackers who were still alive. The attackers that remained alive made yet another attempt to destroy the escort and the MaxxPros only to be killed by either getting hit by the escort's vehicles or by Jarmen Kell who fired his KSVK-L armed with graze energy rounds at one of the attackers and some others fell victim to the effects of graze which also brought them down.

"Well we may have lost most of our escort, but at least we have gotten past yet another set of Suppressors." One of the privates said, who was with Avera, the older Loud kids and Lynn Sr.

Sergeant Avera responded to the private, "True private, but it's far from over. Make sure to look around again for any more of those damn Loud House hating terrorists."

"Me and the others are already on the lookout again Sergeant." The private replied before looking through the window to see if there were any Suppressors. Meanwhile Avera decided to contact his commander once again.

"Avera are you there? Oh thanks for you and your men still being alive and breathing." The M.O.D.V.A.C commander said to Avera through the communications radio. The commander then asked Avera, "So, Did you manage to get past through the roadblock and what's the status on the escort and the helicopters?"

"Yes commander, the roadblock has been taken care of thanks to the helicopter reinforcements that came just in time. Me, my men and the drivers of the MaxxPros as well as, most importantly, the Loud Family are safe. However, this came at the sacrifice of most of the escort as we only have an M-ATV and one GLA technical with us as well as only two of the five helicopters you have sent out and if it weren't for that Allied idiot who calls himself a GI, we wouldn't have lost most of our escort."

"I understand Sergeant. I would send out more to support you, but it appears that you are nearing the new base of operations and we can't compromise the location of it."

"Wait we're near our destination?"

"You got it Avera, and the time of escort is almost over as the new base of operations is almost near. And one more thing, make sure there are no more Suppressors going after you before you reach your destination."

"Don't worry commander, we'll always make sure to keep our heads on a swivel for anybody who stands in our way."

"You better be right Avera and do not fail this critical task."

"Me and my men are not gonna screw up."

 **(Current track ends from here)**

After the conversation through the radio between Avera and the commander of M.O.D.V.A.C has been finished, Lynn Sr. approached to the Sergeant and spoke to him,

"Sir can you please tell us that we're close to wherever we're going. It especially isn't safe to keep roaming around with those freaks who keep coming in trying to kill us all."

"Yeah, and we're getting bored too. Can you please get us to wherever we're going to quicker?" Lori complained.

It was then Avera said to the older Loud Kids and Lynn Sr. all while keeping a calm voice, "Now now Loud Family. It is not the time right now to break down into an argument. The escort team would've gone faster, but the thing is that we'll know the next time we'll run into the Suppressors again until the last moment before they engage us. But I'll promise you this, our commander told us that we are not too far from our destination of wherever we're going."

"Well we better be close. I'm getting bored from all of this." The complaint came from Lynn Jr.

"Does it sound like I am lying to you?" Sergeant Avera asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

Then one of the privates with Avera had responded to him as he looked out one of the windows of the MaxxPro, "Not sounding like you're joking Sergeant, but rather it looks like you are as I don't see anything relevant that tells me we're near. It's all just open fields."

"Then it as well be a surprise that the commander is waiting for us."

Soon the gunner of the MaxxPro neighboring the one that Sergeant Avera, his men, the older loud kids, Lynn Sr. began speaking to Avera,

"Sir wherever we're going, please let us get there quickly. We can't stay around much longer knowing that the Suppressors are gonna keep throwing whatever they've got at us and that we have only a few units escorting us left before it is just us. And plus I think your man Kalsen is almost about to die if we don't get to wherever we are fast."

"You're right private, we should speed things up." Avera said back to the MaxxPro gunner. He then turned to the driver of the MaxxPro Avera was in and told the driver, "Hey, I think we should speed this thing up and get to wherever we're going fast before the Suppressors show up."

"Sure let's do that. I don't see why not." Said the driver of the MaxxPro who was with Avera. The driver of the one MaxxPro called the driver of the other MaxxPro to increase his speed as well as telling the escort units to do the same. As they did, the commander came back in through Avera's radio.

"Crap, Avera, are you still here?" The commander asked Avera as if the commander was in a hurry.

"Yes of course, why? It looks like you're panicking."

"Avera, bad news, the entrance to where you, your men, and the Loud family are going to be transferred to temporarily is being compromised."

"What do you mean by being compromised?"

It was then that a huge stream of ballistic explosive rounds began flying onto India 1. It became too late for India 1 to avoid the explosive rounds as they blew up right when they tried to avoid them and damaging the helicopter's tail and which in turn, India 1 spun out of control until the Longbow crashed into the ground. The explosions that came from the rounds also scared some of the Loud family, giving out a slight scream as they saw the explosions going out the window.

"Damn it, India 1's helicopter is down!" The MaxxPro gunner shouted in a somewhat frustrated tone through the radio.

"Any survivors?" Avera asked the gunner quickly.

"Affirmative Sergeant. Both the pilot and co-pilot survived."

"Tell command to get them for extraction. And commander what was that?"

"There are more enemy Suppressors that are now nearby the entrance. I can't let you in until they are disposed of."

"More Suppressors, damn, as if the Suppressors who attacked us earlier wasn't enough."

Sergeant Avera looked through the windshield of the MaxxPro he was in and saw a large number of Suppressors which were mostly RPG attackers that came out of military cargo trucks, going in front of the trucks and pointing their RPGs at the escort along with mobile anti-air guns taking the form of three ZSU-23-4s and two T-54 tanks.

"Seriously, how many of these haters are there in existence?" Avera whispered to himself.

"Sergeant I don't think we have enough firepower to get rid of them." The MaxxPro

"I don't think we should worry private, the Havoc we have with us may be good enough."

But then another stream of explosive rounds made impact onto Kogot 3 which immediately caused the remaining Russian helicopter that the escort has with them to explode. The large explosion looked as if it would guarantee no survivors.

"Ah s*** there goes our only chance of survival." Said one of the privates in the MaxxPro with Avera.

"Damn it, now we have no anti-tank units left." Said Sergeant Avera in frustration.

With the last attack helicopter destroyed, the new Suppressors who have recently appeared aimed their RPGs, tanks, and even their mobile anti-air cannons that they have at the escort.

"This is bad they're aiming at us." The driver of Avera's MaxxPro said.

"Quickly privates, do we have any missile launchers with us?" Sergeant Avera asked to the privates with him.

"Negative Sergeant we don't bring any with us." One of the privates replied to him.

"Man, I should've known that I needed to bring missile launchers. Too bad we don't have much options." With that said, Avera quickly contacted the commander and demanded,

"Commander, we've lost our means of attacking the enemy reinforcements and we need new ones now."

"Sorry Avera, I can't be able to sent more of my men to attack as that may reveal the location to the Suppressors if any of them escape."

"But commander, this is urgent and we're gonna be blown up soon if we don't do something."

And that was when the commander of the World Socialist Alliance came in on Avera's radio.

"Maybe your commander won't be able to send out units for you but maybe me and the others can as we commanders already have some units set out for patrol as well as having others that are ready for you."

"Can you send them out WSA Commander?"

"Oh I can't send them to you that quickly, but my comrade, the Allied Commander, can. He's got this massive teleportation device called the Chronosphere and since we heard that you needed help, me and the other commanders decide to put the device to good use."

"Well you better get them here now. I don't know how much time we have before we're blown to pieces by the enemy Suppressors blocking our path."

"Of course, the Allied commander is sending them out now." The World Socialist Alliance commander turned to the Allied commander and asked him,

"Comrade, have reinforcements for the escort been sent out?"

"They're already on their way." Replied the Allied commander who told his men to get the Chronosphere and some units for the usage of the Chronosphere ready.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been a very long time once again since I've added another chapter to this story. The reason this time being that I was enjoying my Summer for this year and that I wanted to make good use of the upgrades that were added to my computer, such as a new graphics card and finally switching out to a 64-bit operating system since my computer was using a 32-bit system at the time being. But with that out of the way, I hope I'll be able to get into updating my stories once again and getting them in at a faster rate as well as eventually getting better at my writing or typing of the stories that I make.


End file.
